


【马迦】摩茜妮的诅咒

by Karna_Stormrage



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: M/M, 难迦马 - Freeform, 马迦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 52,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karna_Stormrage/pseuds/Karna_Stormrage
Summary: 猎魔人PA，兽化马哥和猎魔人迦哥
Relationships: Ashwatthama | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red, Duryodhana/Karna (Mahabharatha)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

摩茜妮的诅咒（一）  
与露子太太的犬形马哥联动的小型脑洞，背景类似于《猎魔人》系列的世界观，小太阳有点像希里，拥有一些特殊能力（长者之血）以及猎魔人的知识，和白狼一样是白发，很容易和其他人区分开来，马哥是变成大狗子的受诅咒者，《猎魔人》的世界观里面非人种族，尤其是猎魔人都因为其特殊的能力和外貌被人排挤，所以马哥和太阳一人一狗相依为命。娜娜和葵花都是女体……女巫团成员，剧情需要……所以要慎入啊！

别问我最近是不是沉迷昆特牌……也别问我特异点俱卢什么时候开下篇……问就请给我个罗刹肝和葵花肾……

故事要从一场针对非人种族的大屠杀讲起……  
喧闹的河岸上，无数即将被处决的死刑犯被铁链牢牢地拴成一排押赴刑场。这其中，有精灵，矮人，地精，以及一位浑身是伤的银发男子。在他身后跟着一头火色毛发的巨狼，它身上挂满了枷锁，脚上的镣铐还拴着几颗铁球，在地面上拖出深深的痕迹。从它暗淡的毛色和布满血丝的眼睛可以看出这头狼必定遭受了相当残忍的对待。  
然而，每当有人朝那名银发的男子丢石头时，这头受伤的野兽仍会龇着牙，用凶恶的眼神将那些围观者吓退。尽管这么做的下场必定是被押解者打得皮开肉绽。  
“阿修……”  
当押解者扬起铁鞭甩向恶狼，银发的少年扑倒在了它早已鲜血淋漓的背脊上，皮肉撕裂的灼痛顿时让他瘦骨嶙峋的后背变得滚烫。  
铁鞭落在少年背脊上的声音不断在耳边回响，恶狼挣扎着想要崩断身上的锁链，被镣铐束缚的四肢渗出了鲜血，却也没能挣开为他特质的枷锁……  
“阿修，我不会死的……别做傻事…………”  
少年有气无力地喊着友人的名字，不断抚摸着沾满鲜血的毛发，视野却已经开始模糊。  
自从对各个种族都敞开大门的哈斯提那堡陷落，迦尔纳已经记不清自己带着阿修（Ashu，马嘶小名）流浪了多久。作为俱卢帝国曾经的国王顾问和保镖，他们的通缉令早已贴遍了大街小巷，这一路上，他们必须小心翼翼地掩藏身份，可阿修自从被敌国的女巫摩茜妮诅咒以后就再也无法变回人形……  
由于阿修作为巨狼的模样实在太过显眼，迦尔纳只得只身离开藏身地点，去镇上接一些猎魔的工作，并努力想办法解除阿修身上的诅咒……  
直到那一天的到来……  
离开藏身地的猎魔人并没按时回来。想必是独自执行任务时遇到了危险。趁着夜色，巨狼离开了他的洞穴，寻着友人的气味追踪到了附近的城镇……映入眼帘的却是友人倒在血泊中的模样……  
虽然因为诅咒化身野兽，但他作为人类的理解能力并未丧失……友人的“尸骸”旁，人们欢呼雀跃地喊着要杀死那些寄生虫，清除不属于人类世界的渣滓……  
当其中一位市民举刀要斩下友人的头颅，早已化身恶狼的战士彻底失去了理性……  
再度醒来的时候……映入眼帘的只有遍地的鲜血，以及浑身的魔法枷锁。  
每一次丧失理性的时候，他都会短暂地失去记忆。  
所幸的是，友人并未死去……  
虽然等待着他们的只会是更加残酷的死亡……  
就在白发少年即将昏死过去时，清亮的号角从林间响起……方才还喊着要把这群非人类赶尽杀绝的人群忽然陷入了一片混乱……恍惚中，他看见林间飞来无数利箭，押解囚犯的守卫在一片惨叫中倒下了大片，手持铁鞭的惩戒者也被射穿了喉咙。  
他强忍着身体近乎要散架的痛感，从守卫腰间夺下了钥匙，解开了自己身上的手铐，随后将钥匙丢给了身边的矮人。几个守卫见状要来抓他，被他用亚克席法印控制解开了阿修身上层层的枷锁。  
林中杀出的是一群身着轻装的精灵，他们个个弓术了得，脸上画满涂装，如果没记错他们应该是精灵族组织起来对抗人类压迫的反抗军——松鼠党（猎魔人里的精灵游击队）的成员。如此大张旗鼓地劫囚，想必是因为和自己一起被押解的那群精灵……  
游击队和正规军作战并非易事。迦尔纳知道要是游击队输了自己和阿修也逃不了。他取回了被守卫夺走的“燕子”魔药，顾不得毒副作用对身体带来的负担，强行让自己恢复到了适合战斗的状态。阿修在甩下层层链枷后径直冲向了这群士兵的领袖……  
士兵首领身边的弩兵已经举起了十字弓，正要用淬毒的箭支击倒眼前的怪物，身体却不知为何竟自燃了起来……转瞬间，巨狼已经扑向了士兵首领，连人带马一起掀翻……  
这残暴的欢愉,终将以残暴结束。  
混战以尸骸遍野收尾，包括原本想要来参观这场屠杀的人群……  
“你就是那位曾为善敌王效力的猎魔人……”  
来者是一名编着长辫的精灵男子，他身材纤瘦，长着一双凌厉的鹰眼。他的弓术十分特别，因为他早已失去了右手的拇指……能让一位残疾的战士做领袖，看起来松鼠党内部的规则确实与外界有所不同。  
“是我……”  
身为被悬赏的通缉者，迦尔纳原本并不想招惹麻烦，但自己方才毕竟欠了对方一个人情，加上阿修和自己这么显眼的特征也并非能够糊弄过去的，索性和眼前这位勇士说实话。  
“我是盎伽的迦尔纳。您是？”  
“我是松鼠党的领袖，来自尼沙陀的独斫。这里不方便说话，我们路上谈吧。”  
在弟兄们搜刮完战场上可以回收的一切资源后，独斫吹了个口哨，示意精灵游侠们赶紧销毁痕迹，撤回森林。迦尔纳征询了一下阿修的意见，见他并没有抵触，便跟了过去。  
“呜……”  
巨狼蹭了蹭他的胳膊，随后示意友人坐在自己背上，迦尔纳看这样友人身上的勒痕与鞭痕，一脸严肃地摇了摇头。巨狼沮丧地坐在地上，像是闹别扭一样一动不动，终于，架不住友人的软磨硬泡，白发的猎魔人无奈地坐在了巨狼背上。独斫在森林边界稍微停留了片刻，直到这一人一狼跟上来才躲进了森林。  
在松鼠党的营地，作为协助自己营救弟兄们的回报，独斫款待了猎魔人，好几天未曾进食的二人终于吃上了一顿像样的晚餐。  
“善敌王掌权之时曾承认我对这片土地的所有权，然而现在时代变了……如你所见，我和我的族人打算以自己的方式反抗这个越发荒唐的国度。我以前见过你……不记得你还驯服过魔狼……”  
“阿修他……不是魔狼。是受了诅咒才变成现在这样的……”  
迦尔纳凝望着友人那双金色的眼睛，始终无法开口说出他真正的名字……  
通缉令上说阿修是他驯服的妖兽……事实上，和自己相依为命的赤狼正是俱卢曾经的国王顾问。除了女巫团的摩茜妮以及阿朱妮雅，没人知道曾经的国王顾问已经变成了这样一只面目可憎的怪兽……  
“你们可以选择加入我们一起战斗，或者忘了今天这一切，逃得越远越好。”  
赤狼用额头推了推友人，似乎对这些松鼠党的游击队印象不错。白发少年抚摸着友人额头上那几撮金色的毛，平静地答道：“阿修……我知道。但当务之急，是为你解除诅咒。”  
“到底是什么样的诅咒？”  
“是摩茜妮的诅咒。”  
白发的猎魔人叹了一口气，轻轻贴上了友人的额头。所有人都以为阿修前额的伤是这几日被打出来的，只有他知道这里曾经有一块宝珠。原本以阿修的体质，普通的诅咒并不会对他有影响……可现在，那块宝珠已经被夺走，当做了新王加冕时镶嵌在王冠上的战利品。  
“摩茜妮啊……那个心思缜密的女人，策划了好几起针对国王的暗杀。车底国的童护王，摩揭陀的妖连王都是她害死的。善敌王殿下……虽然生死未卜，但对手是摩茜妮那个女巫，只怕也是凶多吉少。”  
“生死未卜？他不是已经……”  
独斫并未注意到，猎魔人与赤狼的眼中都闪过一丝异样的光芒，  
“他有可能还活着？”  
“这都是小道消息。更何况，这有意义吗？”  
森林之子猛灌了一口烈酒，感慨地说道：“就算他真的能庇护我们这些怪人，但一直仰仗别人的恩惠活着和等死又有什么区别！呸……我早就该认清这点。”  
虽然表面上一幅漠不关心，但迦尔纳依旧能察觉到，这位松鼠党的领袖对于难敌的消息很上心。他并不擅长安慰的言语，只是默默地陪他喝了几杯。  
“时候不早了，不管是去是留，休息一晚再说吧。”  
“不必了，我们稍后就动身。”  
迦尔纳见友人已经吃饱，缓缓站起身，向森林之子行了个礼。  
“不必如此见外，你我都是无法被人类接受的存在。”  
“……我不仅仅是因为非人的身份而被追杀，现在还是一名被通缉者。我不想给你们带来不必要的麻烦。”  
见猎魔人去意已决，独斫便不再挽留。临行前，他送了猎魔人一些干粮，打趣地说就算他自己不需要，他的狼也会需要。迦尔纳本不想欠人情，却在友人狗狗眼的恳求下接受了独斫的干粮。  
“如果改变主意，随时可以来加入我们。”  
“等我解除了阿修身上的诅咒，必定还会登门拜访。”  
迦尔纳说罢，便和赤色的巨狼一起消失在了森林里。

“那么祝你们好运……善敌的朋友。”

摩茜妮的诅咒（二）  
俱卢帝国的宫廷花园内，悠扬的乐曲与欢快的歌声传遍了鸟语花香的庭院。一位身着黑色华服的红发男子撩拨着手中的鲁特琴，琥珀般的眼睛如同他额前的宝石闪烁着迷人的神采。若是新来的侍者，一定会将这名俊美的男子当做风流的乐师。毕竟，没人会相信俱卢的国王顾问竟会像吟游诗人一样唱出如此轻快的曲调。  
更没人会相信……出身高贵的国王顾问马嘶竟会为一名猎魔人作曲。那位猎魔人此刻正在他身边倾听。虽然猎魔人并没有太多情绪，也不易受煽情的歌曲影响，但一个没有情绪的猎魔人竟能安安静静地在花园里坐一下午，听友人反反复复弹奏同样的曲子，也不知该说这是清心寡欲的好处还是他太有耐心。  
白发的猎魔人拥有辨识度极高的肤色和发色，与生俱来的金耳环映得那张白皙的面孔发亮。这位猎魔人经历过强度更高的变异，甚至能用右眼使用伊格尼法印。异色的眼睛让他又和其他猎魔人有所不同，可谓是异类中的异类。  
马嘶从未在意过友人是异类的事实，相反，他衷心地认为那双特殊的眼睛很美，就像太阳与金星一样。虽然他结交的朋友原本就遍及三教九流，可这位猎魔人在他眼中确实极其独特的……  
从一开始的自来熟，到后来共同经历生死，再到现在……  
“吾友，你听了一下午，感觉如何？”  
“猎魔人救公主的故事？真的会有人听吗？人们更乐意相信的还是王子跟公主的爱情，或是什么骑士救公主吧……”  
听了一下午的友人竟完全没有察觉到这个故事的主人公正是他自己……不仅如此，竟还说自己写的歌不会有人听……  
马嘶先是哭笑不得，随后坚定地答道：  
“王子和公主的爱情实在太老套了，骑士和公主也早就有人唱过……同样的故事人们会听腻的……现在大家喜欢的是新鲜玩意~草根出身的英雄，千奇百怪的冒险，这才是人们能够代入的故事嘛。”  
“真的有人会愿意代入到一个猎魔人的故事里吗？猎魔人的生活可一点也不浪漫……只有遍布毒气的沼泽，散发着恶臭的海怪，运气好点的话你能接到的也是什么给人找狗找羊的委托，但报酬就会少很多……”  
猎魔人历数着自己真正经历过的“千奇百怪的冒险”，全然没意识到友人的脸上的表情就像是被泼了一头冷水……  
“咳……吾友你先停一停……好不容易酝酿出的氛围全没了……”  
“但那些并非猎魔人的全部……毕竟，猎魔人救公主的故事也确实发生过，不是吗？就在这个国家……”  
就在这时，一个爽朗的女声从宫殿方向传来。两人寻着声音望去，一位身着火红色戎装的女子正迈着轻快的步伐走来，鸦羽般的黑色卷发在她身后如同起伏的波浪。与传统意义上的王女不同，她并不喜欢穿优雅而拖沓的华服，反而言行举止都更像个将领。凌厉的眼神与轻甲勾勒出的迷人曲线让这位美艳的皇女如同一朵长着棘刺的玫瑰，娇艳欲滴，却又充满攻击性。  
“苏尤妲（Suyodhana，难敌的原名）公主……今天的剑术训练要加倍吗？”  
猎魔人不知自己是否应该起身行礼，毕竟，他短时间内还无法适应宫廷那些繁冗复杂的礼节，而苏尤妲公主非但没有在意，反而径自坐在了猎魔人身边，肆无忌惮地将手搭在了银发男子肩上。那对金色的耳环在女子血红的眼睛里闪烁着，如同跳跃的焰火。  
“难道不练剑我就不能来找你？你不会也和那群老家伙一样，认为这么做与我的身份不符？”  
“不……只要这么做能让你开心。”  
要是换了其他男人，被公主如此近距离地直视双眼，多少都会露出一丝羞涩或为难，仿佛害怕被窥探到什么见不得人的东西。但猎魔人那双清澈的眼睛里却只有她原本的倒影。也不知这是否是因为他本就没有情绪。苏尤妲至今还记得，当自己恢复神志的那一刻，第一眼看见的便是这样一双眼睛。没有鄙夷，没有恐惧，这双异色的眼睛里，只有一个女孩孤独而无助的身影。  
“你比他们全部加起来都好多了……迦尔纳。”  
公主撩起猎魔人额前的发丝，意味深长地说道：“那些原本对我唯唯诺诺的家伙……自从见到我遭受诅咒，变成吸血妖鸟的模样后，就一直想着该如何杀了我……只有你和阿修未曾放弃过。”  
“那是……”  
“你想说职责所在吗？对国王都不愿意行礼的你，什么时候在意过职责了？”  
公主说着，又自顾自地走到了手持维纳琴的顾问身旁，“阿修，将这个故事改写成猎魔人与公主的爱情如何？”  
“哎？！”  
“反正吟游诗人传唱的歌谣有人信以为真才见鬼了。既然如此，不如再夸张一些~我保证，一定会大受欢迎的~”  
“怎么会有公主看上猎魔人呢……”  
白发的猎魔人依旧一脸茫然地琢磨着这个故事是否合理，全然没能听懂公主的弦外之音。看着友人木讷的样子，马嘶无奈地苦笑着，也不知是该替他高兴还是替他着急。  
这个静如止水的男子，竟也会扰乱他的心弦。  
猎魔人通常都游荡于世界各地，通常不会在同一个地方做太多停留，更不愿意卷入政治……自己和苏尤妲公主向老国王力荐让猎魔人做公主的护卫，虽然确实让他有了一个安稳的居所，但又何尝不是出于私心呢？  
那是连他自己也未曾察觉的，极为朦胧的情绪。如同哈斯提那堡的细雨，润物无声。  
这个美好的梦境并未持续多久，阿修便在雨声中醒来。而自己依旧还是魔狼的模样……两人藏身的洞穴由于阴雨天气变得更加阴冷。虽然猎魔人的体质与常人不同，但阿修还是蜷缩着身体，努力用火红的毛发将友人护住。没想到靠在自己身上的友人也和自己近乎同时醒来。  
“早安，阿修……”  
阿修轻轻用鼻子蹭了蹭友人的脸作为回应，猎魔人抚摸着魔狼的鼻梁，“再过几天，我们就能抵达马亨德拉（Mahendra，据说是持斧罗摩修行的山脉，这里设定类似于游戏里的凯尔莫罕），我的师父说不定会有办法……”  
“呜……”  
阿修还不能说话，只能以呜呜声回答，迦尔纳本身就是个寡言的猎魔人，无须言语也能理解阿修的想法。他担心自己去求师父持斧罗摩会遇到麻烦……毕竟，他的师父至今还认为他是贪图荣华富贵才不顾猎魔人中立的立场，参与到大国政治中……若再度授人以柄，马亨德拉只怕会陷入和几十年前一样的浩劫。  
“别担心……那都是我的选择，不论师父打算如何惩罚，我都欣然接受。”  
迦尔纳正准备带着友人离开山洞，却发现友人额头上的伤口又开始渗血……  
摩尼宝珠被挖出留下的伤痕深可见骨，如果放任不管，阿修只怕坚持不到马亨德拉……而自己使用的魔药都是剧毒，根本不能用来给阿修治伤。在衡量利弊后，迦尔纳最终决定套上斗篷，去附近的村镇买点药水。  
起初，阿修咬着他的衣角想要阻拦，毕竟这极有可能暴露他的行踪，可最终还是没能拗过固执的友人。迦尔纳并未告诉阿修的是，他并没有足够的金币去购买药水，因此还需要先完成一些猎魔的任务。  
披着斗篷在村镇晃了一圈后，他也没接到任何委托，直到告示栏上一则驱逐野狗的委托引起了他的注意。报酬并不算丰厚，但给阿修买点药水却足够。  
在见到住在村落外围的委托人后，委托人告诉他，村落附近的墓穴经常有野狗出没，让村民不敢去墓地祭奠亡故的亲人或是为他们扫墓。迦尔纳总觉得委托人的眼神飘忽不定，似乎有什么难言之隐，但由于选择并不多，还是接下了这个委托。  
来到墓地后，他确实看见了一些游荡的野狗，但奇怪的是，这些野狗并没有盘踞在墓地……察觉到事情不太对劲，他打算在墓地里查看。  
在充满腐臭的墓园里，他很快就发现了墓园内一些带血的，被撕碎的衣料……虽然线索被雨水冲刷，但凭借超乎寻常的感知能力，他依旧寻到了源头——一座被刨开的墓穴。  
类似的墓穴还有很多……除了原本安葬在此处的人，他还发现了一些甲胄碎片和生锈的武器……发现的线索越多，迦尔纳越发感觉这个委托不对劲。  
他默默为银剑涂上了食尸鬼剑油。多年的猎魔经验告诉他，这个墓穴只怕已经被食尸生物盯上……  
偏偏此时正是阴雨天，隔着雨声，他听见了咀嚼骨头的声音……当他强化了视觉的感知，发现自己已经被十几只勾腰驼背的食尸鬼包围……  
他急忙为自己打上昆恩法印，退向了身后的教堂，借助地形和食尸鬼们周旋了起来。这意味着他不需要在开阔的地形同时面对十几只食尸鬼，但也意味着他没有任何退路。  
他原本可以凭借过去的经验慢慢和这些食尸鬼周旋，但如果让阿修等到夜晚自己还没回去，天知道阿修还会做出什么傻事……  
阴雨天气下，伊格尼火印的效果微乎其微，他唯有凭借敏捷的身法和凌厉的剑术与成群结队的怪物正面交战，甚至不得不使用一些毒副作用极大的煎药。   
这些看似勾腰驼背的畸形怪物行动速度极快，若非猎魔人机敏的反应能力，寻常人根本无法与之对抗。最开始对付的十几只食尸鬼已经死在他剑下，但显然，食尸鬼已经在这块区域筑巢，才解决完眼前的敌人，又有数十只食尸鬼杀了进来。  
不知不觉，魔药的毒性已经抵达临界，暗红的血丝布满了猎魔人苍白的皮肤，狰狞的模样就像另一只强大的怪物……可毒副作用带来的效果远远不止这些，迦尔纳的身体正在被魔药反噬，神智也开始变得模糊……  
就在这时，一声嘹亮的狼嚎引起了食尸鬼们的注意……怪物们回过头时，一只巨大的赤狼已经扑了上来，强劲的利爪将几只食尸鬼撕得粉碎。它冲入教堂，叼起受伤的猎魔人就跑。  
离开教堂后，迦尔纳强忍着毒副作用带来的剧痛，拉开了一颗魔法炸弹，精准地丢向了教堂外的食尸鬼巢穴，伴随着一声巨响，无数碎裂的残渣将教堂染得血红……  
魔药带来的毒副作用对于猎魔人的身体来说是不小的负担，但迦尔纳依旧完美地完成了善后工作，将食尸鬼的舌头和萃取物收集起来作为完成任务的证明，在阿修的陪同下回到了村落边缘。他让阿修在村外稍等片刻，自己则单独走向了委托人住的那间小木屋。  
当委托人看见这位身披斗篷的男子浑身是血地活着回来，他脸上的神情格外复杂，有惊喜也有恐惧……  
他万万没想到有人能活着完成这种任务……但他也明白自己提供假情报险些将眼前这人害死。  
“你一定想要解释一下。”  
猎魔人将自己在墓园内捡到的甲胄碎片，面无表情地丢在了委托人案上。  
“在我之前，还有其他人接过这个委托吧？那些人都没能活着回来。你从一开始就知道，盘踞在墓园的并非野狗，而是食尸鬼！”  
他为了节省报酬提供的虚假信息，已经间接害死了无数人的性命。斗篷下，那双凌厉的眼睛让委托人不寒而栗，男子双膝一软，噗通一声便跪了下去，  
“我……我真的不是有意要害他们……那座墓穴里葬着我的家人……我也希望自己能够支付足够的委托金……可是，连年的战争下来，我连缴纳赋税都已经举步维艰。以我现在微薄的财力，根本无法支付猎杀食尸鬼的委托……如果告示上写猎杀食尸鬼，却只有这么低的委托金……是不会有人愿意帮忙的……”  
猎魔人看着委托人黯淡而简陋的房间，又看了一眼沾满血迹的甲胄碎片，陷入了短暂的沉思……

PS：这个小脑洞既然是基于《巫师3》的背景，那么沙雕导演要来加入巫师3的道德悖论环节啦~巫师3里面大家会面对许多进退两难的道德悖论，做出的选择会影响故事接下来的走向，或者一些小人物的命运。如果是大家会做出什么选择呢？哎嘿嘿嘿也当是小脑洞的一个无聊的尝试。这里面小太阳能或者回来，委托人就已经知道了他并不是寻常人，而且他之前为了节省委托金提供假情报害死了许多冒险者，如果不杀可能会留下麻烦，但他在生活都难以为继的情况下依旧会惦记死去的家人，所以大家是猎魔人的话会如何选择呢？

  
摩茜妮的诅咒（三）  
《猎魔人》PA，兽形马哥请注意。  
马嘶至今还记得初次见到迦尔纳的情形。  
那时，他青梅竹马的好友，未来的君主苏尤妲（Suyodhana，难敌的原名）公主不知遭受了怎样的诅咒，变成了面目可憎的吸血妖鸟。老国王一夜间召集了所有宫廷法师和德高望重的长辈商议对策。  
最初，大家商议的都是该如何拯救公主……然而，在其中一位急功近利的法师为了领先其他人一步偷偷潜入公主的宫殿，其惨死的模样被其他人发现以后，众人商议的内容不知何时竟变成了“如何斩杀吸血妖鸟”。  
虽然老国王一直强调，他召集这些人是为了救他的女儿，但所有声音近乎都在告诉他，公主已经变不回来了，就算能变回原来的样子，那个诅咒也未必能够完全清除。  
就算公主是无辜的，就算老国王愿意用重金奖赏救他女儿的人，那又有什么用呢？以在场这些人的力量，杀死一只吸血妖鸟是十分轻松的任务，可是，解除吸血妖鸟的诅咒却是个漫长而危险的过程，甚至可能搭上性命。  
马嘶极力反驳那些公主已经无药可救的言论，为此，甚至不惜顶撞自己的父亲德罗纳……那场争吵不欢而散，可是，针对公主的威胁却并没有解除……  
参加会议的巫师中，有人偷偷雇佣了一位猎魔人，打算先斩后奏。在他们眼里，那个变成吸血妖鸟的公主早已不能算作人类……而接到这个雇佣任务的，正是当时已经小有名气的猎魔人迦尔纳。  
也是在同样一个夜晚，马嘶只身前往苏尤妲的宫殿，想要在大臣们对公主的恶意变得不可收拾之前挽救自己最重要的友人。  
虽然马嘶早已做好了不成功便成仁的准备，但当化身妖鸟的公主向他伸出利爪的一刻，他才发现自己低估的事情的严重性……苏尤妲公主确实已经认不出他了，不仅如此……自己在她眼里已经变成了猎物。  
他知道吸血妖鸟的诅咒只有在白天接受到阳光才能解除，于是不顾身上的抓伤大步向宫外奔跑……可妖鸟的速度比他想象中还快，随着护盾的消耗和失血带来的疲乏，他很快就被逼到了绝境……  
就在他即将沦为吸血妖鸟的晚餐时，一阵强劲的气浪将张牙舞爪的妖鸟冲开了十几米，狰狞的怪物竟自燃了起来……他回过头，映入眼帘的是一位身披轻甲，手持银剑的男子。他拥有异色的眼睛，一头银发在月光下闪烁着幽冷的寒光，暗红的血丝在苍白的脸颊上侧若隐若现……  
他听说过猎魔人的传闻。无数的传闻中，他们都是长着毒蛇般的眼睛，似人非人，面目可憎的存在……眼前这个猎魔人的模样和传闻中似乎没什么两样……除了一点……  
马嘶并没感觉他有多么面目可憎。  
接下来发生的便是整个俱卢帝国人尽皆知的传奇故事……猎魔人与变成吸血妖鸟的公主进行了艰苦的战斗，他原本有许多机会杀死妖鸟，却在察觉这是受诅咒者以后改变了战术，从最初招招致命变为拖延战，最终在公主的朋友的帮助下成功解除了诅咒。待老国王和其他宫廷法师赶到现场时，见到的只有诅咒被解除的公主，浑身是伤的猎魔人，以及这个故事的叙述者……  
如今，又是和那天一样的月夜……只是受诅咒的人变成了自己。  
往好的想，这可是只有公主才能享受的待遇？马嘶自嘲地想到。虽然他很清楚，就算那天的吸血妖鸟只是一个普通的女孩，他的友人也不会选择直接杀死她。  
在经过漫长的等待后，友人终于从大雨中回到了两人的藏身之所。魔药带来的毒副作用已经结束，那张苍白的脸看上去没有一丝血色，加上雨夜带来的冰冷，阿修（Ashu，马嘶小名，小太阳对魔狼形态马嘶的称呼）径直凑上前去，用火红的毛发裹住了友人单薄的身躯。  
“别动……该给你上药了。”  
篝火升起后，迦尔纳将斗篷甩了几下，随后放在支架上烤了起来。他从腰间取出几个玻璃瓶，正要给友人的额头涂药，不料阿修似乎不太开心，将脑袋侧了过去，喉咙里还发出一阵呜呜的低鸣。猎魔人再次走到他脑袋面前，阿修又故意侧过头，对准岩壁，完全没有配合的意思。  
“阿修，你在跟我闹脾气……”  
魔狼并没否认，毕竟，这个傻瓜为了几瓶药偷偷去接委托，还陷入险境，要是一点气也没有是不可能的。他始终背对着友人，然而隔了一会发现友人没反应后，却又忍不住转过脑袋偷偷看几眼，这一举动被敏锐的猎魔人逮了个正着，一大团药膏径直敷在了他淌血的前额……  
“嗷……！”  
火辣辣的感觉从额头上蔓延开来，阿修想要破口大骂，发出的却是一阵狼嚎。  
“阿修，别乱动！”  
魔狼抬起右爪就要把药膏抹掉，猎魔人赶忙按住他的爪子，谁知魔狼竟一爪将猎魔人掀翻在地，用爪上的肉垫将友人死死摁在地面上。  
“还在生气吗？”  
迦尔纳一脸茫然地看着突然狂躁起来的魔狼，估摸着他是否是因为诅咒有些发狂，可魔狼的眼神里却并没有攻击的意味。他低下头，一口叼住了猎魔人手臂上染血的布料，随后小心翼翼地舔舐起布料下血肉模糊的伤口。  
“我知道了……你是因为我又瞒着你去接猎魔委托，所以生气？”  
魔狼顿了一下，却还是闹别扭一样没有理他。迦尔纳抬手抚摸着友人嘴边的绒毛，见友人还没反应，直接将那团红色的毛发揉乱，阿修一脸不高兴地瞪了他一眼，一向不苟言笑的猎魔人却发出一声轻笑。  
“果然是因为这个……我保证，不会有下次了。下次如果我再接委托，就会在执行任务的时候带你一起去，就像今天这样。好吗？”  
“呜……”  
虽然还是不太乐意，但刚才这个傻瓜的行为确实让阿修没了脾气……  
就算心里再不高兴，他又能拿这个傻瓜怎么办呢？毕竟是他拿命换来的药……要是被自己浪费掉，这个傻瓜一定会难过的。  
作为回应，魔狼趴在友人胸口，舔去了猎魔人脸上的雨水，猎魔人也并未排斥，轻轻顺起魔狼的毛发。虽然阿修并不喜欢作为魔狼的形态，但若是作为人类的模样，如此直接地为友人取暖看上去一定怪怪的。  
第二天早上，雨停了，猎魔人和魔狼打算继续向北，临行前，他悄悄路过墓园看了一眼。那位委托人果然守时地扛着一把铁锹出现在了墓园，并按照自己许诺的那样收拾墓地的残局。  
再后来，村子里的人接到消息，盘踞在墓园的野狗被清除，可以正常回去祭奠亡故的家人，而墓园内还多了几座无名的墓碑  
后来当同门的猎魔人问起那天他跟委托人说了什么，迦尔纳面无表情地回答了一句，  
“下次来到这座村落的时候，如果发现你没有信守诺言，那么我带走的就不只是一袋铜币了。”  
迦尔纳的同门笑着问他是否真的下得了手，得到的回答竟是‘他全部的家当还不知道够不够请人给那些被他害死的人修墓呢……’让师兄弟们笑了好半天。  
当然，那些都是后话了。  
接下来的日子他们都是一边躲避追杀，一边结伴完成委托。过了一段相当充实的时光。  
由于近日人们对非人种族的敌意，迦尔纳不仅要隐藏身份，还要隐藏自己是猎魔人的事实。过去，自己接的通常是打巨魔，收妖灵，驱逐雾妖这样的委托，而现在他会尽量接一些看似普通的委托，比如寻找丢失的货物。就算执行任务途中会遇到真正的妖灵，在完成任务后也只会假装这就是一件普通的任务，不做任何多余的解释。酬劳并不多，但勉强足够给阿修买药。  
越是往北，天气越发寒冷，村落也越来越稀少。猎魔人和巨狼相互偎依着度过了不知多少个夜晚，直到白天越来越短，黑夜愈发漫长，两人终于抵达了马亨德拉（Mahendra这里设定类似于游戏里的凯尔莫罕），猎魔人的训练基地。  
那是一座雪山之巅的孤城，曾经，在最为辉煌的时候，这里有几十号人接受训练，而今却已经格外安静。  
在这片妖魔横行的大地，强大的国家可以凭借宫廷法师与德鲁伊的力量保卫百姓，而较为偏远的地区，亦或是战乱时期，大国都自顾不暇的时刻，小村落根本无法抵抗妖魔。猎魔人正是穿行于世界各地，替平民百姓解决麻烦的游侠。  
然而如今的猎魔人却面临十分尴尬的境地。  
猎魔人作为变异者原本就与常人不同，不论是外貌还是力量都为常人所忌惮。别有用心之人也可以轻易利用这点煽动百姓的情绪。加上近日在俱卢帝国发生的针对非人类的暴动，猎魔人作为同样是非人类的存在更是受人忌惮。  
除此之外，猎魔人的转化过程伴随着超乎常人的痛苦……一些猎魔人在变异成功之后精神却早已留下了创伤。并非所有猎魔人都喜欢自己的身份。有的猎魔人凭借自己力量参与到政治斗争中，让人们越发仇视这个团体，间接导致了马亨德拉的陷落……  
从那以后，马亨德拉的猎魔人导师，持斧罗摩为此定下了门规，不得参与政治斗争，但这也没能阻止马亨德拉的衰落。  
望着孤堡前的积雪，迦尔纳犹豫了片刻，最终还是用熟悉的咒语打开了大门。  
上一次离开马亨德拉的时候，还有几个师弟在庭院内接受训练，而今，庭院内空无一人。  
自己的师父持斧罗摩是否还健在？马亨德拉是否还有其他人？这里是否已经被遗弃？所有困惑都萦绕在他脑海中，直到一个清朗的嗓音打破了孤城中的死寂。  
“迦尔纳……你还活着！我就知道你不会这么轻易被那群家伙干掉……”  
猎魔人抬起头，一位橙发的男子正在城墙上向他挥手，和煦的笑容如同冬日的暖阳。  
罗摩是上一任猎魔人导师向拘萨罗的十车王用意外律要来的孩子。少年的外表下却不知已经经历了多少王朝更迭。拘萨罗十车王的年代距离现在已经太过久远，甚至已经成为传说。迦尔纳至今也未能猜出罗摩的年龄。  
他呆在马亨德拉的时间并不多，因为他大部分时间都在寻找他的爱人悉多。据说悉多一直都活着，但由于两人中了永远不能相见的诅咒，千百年来，他也未能带回他的妻子。  
这位师兄在经历过相思之苦和求而不得的绝望后依旧未曾放弃，至今还在打听悉多的消息。其他师兄弟都觉得罗摩疯了，劝他看开点，而迦尔纳却非常支持，因为他知道这是罗摩这个活了千百年的活化石依旧留恋这个世界唯一的理由。  
“罗摩？你居然回到马亨德拉了……悉多找到了吗？”  
整个马亨德拉，也只有迦尔纳会认真听自己谈论悉多，并且不会一边听一边用同情的眼神看着自己。罗摩点了点头，欣然答道：  
“有一些消息，但需要我亲自去考证。我可能下次会离开很久……所以这次我是来向导师辞行的。过了这个冬天，我就会向东远行。”  
“是吗？那祝你顺利打听到悉多的行踪。”  
“哎？迦尔纳回来了！哇，还带了个漂亮的大狗狗回来！”  
罗摩与师弟叙旧时，一个更加年轻的女声从城楼上传来。阿修听到“漂亮的大狗狗”这个词以后直接气得炸毛，恼怒地叫了起来，把楼上的女孩吓得缩回了屋里。阿修还纳闷训练猎魔人的地方哪来的女孩，迦尔纳脸上竟露出了一丝温暖的笑意。  
“伽内什，阿修不是狗……他是我的友人，只是中了诅咒才变成了魔狼的模样。下来吧，他不会咬人的……”  
“哎？还是狼吗？！”  
女孩缓缓地探出了圆溜溜的脑袋，虽然有点害怕，却还是忍不住多看了楼下的魔狼几眼。虽然凶巴巴的样子确实吓死人，但不得不说，这只大狗狗实在是太漂亮了。她从未见过这种毛色的狗。  
“是人……是受了诅咒的人……放心。阿修，这位是伽内什……她原本是我在战场上捡到的战争孤儿，在马亨德拉长大。我们不在的时候是她和师父一起打理这座城堡。”  
得知这个女孩还是战争孤儿，甚至是类似于迦尔纳养女的存在，凶巴巴的魔狼一下子收敛了许多。他坐在友人身旁，看见一个矮矮的女孩怯生生地从楼梯上走了下来。  
这个女孩还未经历变异，因为迦尔纳一直坚持让她作为一个普通的孩子长大，然后自己做选择。为此，他还和师父吵了一架。而伽内什最喜欢的也是这位看似沉默寡言却很保护自己的养父。虽然有点害怕大狗狗，但既然迦尔纳说他不会咬人，自己一定不会受到伤害的。  
“你……你好……”  
女孩向魔狼打了个招呼，随后在迦尔纳的许可下小心翼翼地抚摸了一下他背后火焰般的毛发，发现阿修并没有再凶她以后，愉快地顺起了毛，让阿修不禁有些哭笑不得……  
“马亨德拉还有其他人吗？师父他……可还好？”  
“其他师兄都不想在这里过冬，跑到南面暖和点的地方去了，上次有位师兄劝师父干脆跟他们一起离开，别守着马亨德拉这个地方，师父直接气得摔门……”  
这个消息让罗摩也露出了辛酸的神情。他活了太久……也亲眼见证了这座城堡是如何由盛转衰，直至今日只剩下这么几号人的……若不是因为持斧罗摩上师守在这里，自己恐怕也不会再回来……  
“对了，我给你带了一些礼物。”  
或许是不想让养女伤心，迦尔纳从背包的最里层掏出了一个小盒子，伽内什一看盒子的大小似乎就已经猜到了里面是什么，那双圆溜溜的眼睛高兴得都快发光。  
“昆特牌！那几张稀有卡牌你全都找到了？！”  
“嗯……此次出行我踏遍了整个俱卢帝国，在沿途的酒馆都挨个打听……总算集齐了一套。”  
虽然不知道这孩子为何会喜欢这种小游戏，但伽内什从小就拥有非凡的头脑，马亨德拉能够在维持到现在，少不了这孩子的精心打理。城堡内的开支和屯粮她都一清二楚。这也是为什么即便她不是传统意义上的猎魔人，马亨德拉的所有师兄们都同意让她留下。  
“你这次回来多久？”  
伽内什拽着迦尔纳的衣袖，悄声说道：“虽然师父很生气……但如果你多在这里陪陪他，他会很高兴的。俱卢帝国发生动乱的时候，他天天都在念叨你……”  
“伽内什，和你爹待会再叙旧吧。”  
就在这时，一个浑厚的嗓音引起了所有人的注意。众人转过头，只见一名穿着长袍的白须老人从雪地里走来。他的步伐依旧格外稳健，强健的臂膀坚如磐石，眼看老人家精气神都还不错，迦尔纳这才松了一口气，而对方却紧锁着眉头，才见面就怒斥道：  
“你这孽徒，竟还有脸回来啊。”

小剧场：  
下面是演员列表，如果了解巫师系列游戏的小伙伴大概已经猜到这些角色在游戏里的原型了……  
迦尔纳——杰洛特  
马嘶——特丽丝（巫师三部曲可攻略人物，红发妹子）+ 丹德里恩（杰洛特的老基友，吟游诗人）+ 罗契（国王好助理，白狼好兄弟）+ Roach杰洛特的马（马嘶：喂！这什么鬼啊）  
苏尤妲——雅妲公主（巫师1可攻略人物）+ 萨琪雅（巫师2龙女）  
持国——弗泰斯特国王（公主的爹）  
独斫——伊欧菲斯（巫师2松鼠党领袖）  
吉娜可——狼派猎魔人，和迦尔纳的关系像杰洛特跟希里  
罗摩——狼派猎魔人  
持斧罗摩——维瑟米尔

阿朱尼雅：等等……马嘶这人设堆的……简直飞龙骑脸了啊！过分了吧你！  
沙雕导演：那个……没关系，范格堡的叶奈法演员还没定呢……  
阿朱尼雅：…………请再给我一个恩希尔（和白狼相爱相杀抢女儿）和狂猎之王（相爱相杀x2）外加国王刺客雷索（相爱相杀x3）的人设！  
龙妈：你当你是安达尔人和先民的合法女王、七国君王、龙之母、大草海上的卡丽熙、不焚者、碎镣破除者、弥林女王、疆域保护者吗！？

摩茜妮的诅咒（四）  
《猎魔人》PA，兽形马哥请注意。  
“你这孽徒，竟还有脸回来啊。”  
“……”  
面对师父气势汹汹的怒斥，迦尔纳并未反驳一句话，毕竟，他早已做好了接受任何责罚的准备。  
“现在走投无路想起回来了……想起自己还是个猎魔人了！先人定下的狩魔猎人准则，你是不是都忘了？你还记得我们猎魔人的规矩吗！”  
迦尔纳僵硬地点了点头，低声答道：“记得……狩魔猎人必须严守中立，不卷入政治及商业阴谋。杀死怪物赚取酬劳，酬金面议，与风险成正比，既不免费工作，也不漫天要价。不接受害人的怪物以外的委托，不准当佣兵或者杀手，不准猎杀有智慧的非人类种族，不准猎杀对人类无害的野兽或外邦异兽，不接受驱散蝗虫或老鼠等任务。如果确因自己良知或形势所推，不得不将剑指向人类，那么事后要默默离开，不能收取报酬或因此事获得任何其他好处。”  
阿修（Ashu，马嘶小名，小太阳对魔狼形态马嘶的称呼）默默坐在友人身旁，这一条条守则听得他也是如芒在背。他这才知道，迦尔纳为了自己和苏尤妲（Suyodhana，难敌的原名）违背了多少原则。以猎魔人的标准而言，友人只怕已经被当成一个为了荣华富贵为师门招仇恨的叛徒……  
“那你就不打算解释一下你在俱卢帝国的行为吗？！难道真的像传闻中那样，为了一个妖女，你不惜抛弃狩魔猎人的守则，参与政治斗争，与妖女一起迫害国家的正统继承者，甚至利用你猎魔人的能力对付其他人类？！”  
面对所有指控，迦尔纳甚至不打算辩解，他坦然答道：  
“我所做的一切已经不可逆转，因此也没什么好解释的。师父不论打算如何责罚，我都会欣然接受。只是，苏尤妲并非人们口中的妖女。她身上吸血妖鸟的诅咒从未完全解除，所以才会反复发作……”  
“事到如今你还在维护她！她都让你变成这幅德行，你居然还执迷不悟！她把你迷住了吗？！”  
见迦尔纳至今还在为那个祸国的妖女狡辩，持斧罗摩气得举起了棍子，罗摩和伽内什赶忙拦住了气头上的老爷子，阿修则用庞大的身躯挡在了友人身前。迦尔纳让阿修和两位同门不要阻拦，年迈的猎魔人导师恨铁不成钢地看着顽固的徒儿，几欲动手，最终却将棍子一丢，痛斥道：  
“你想怎么样就怎么样吧！老夫已经管不了你了！”  
“师父……你难道要把迦尔纳逐出师门吗？”  
罗摩从很少看见老爷子如此气恼的模样，上一次他发那么大脾气是在师弟们说要抛弃马亨德拉（Mahendra这里设定类似于游戏里的凯尔莫罕）这个据点的时候……  
“是去是留我管得着吗？他要走还是要留自己随便吧！”  
持斧罗摩说罢，长叹一声后转身离去。只留迦尔纳一人伫立在雪地里。  
“迦尔纳，先进屋吧……师父的脾气你也是知道的。他只是说说，但不会舍得把你赶走的。”  
罗摩想叫迦尔纳先进屋等候，而这位和师父一样固执的猎魔人却摇了摇头，一动不动地站在原地，静候着师父的惩罚或原谅……  
“师父确实需要一些时间做决定。在那之前，我哪也不去。”  
“迦尔纳……我们都知道你不是那种会为了荣华富贵去违背原则的人，师父最清楚这点。”  
看着对自己不离不弃的师兄和养女，猎魔人清冷的面孔仿佛有了一丝暖意，  
“谢谢……这对我很重要。”  
“那我们回去烤烤火，一边打昆特牌一边等老爷子消气好不好？”  
伽内什拉着迦尔纳的衣角想把这位固执的老父亲拽回屋，却根本拉不动他，阿修用脑袋推了推友人的后背，要是在雪地里一直这么站下去就算是猎魔人的体质也会被冻坏的，但好不容易把友人推向前几步，这个傻瓜又走回了原地。  
“呜……”  
“我知道，阿修……可我是个通缉犯，留在这也会给师父添麻烦……如果师父无法原谅我，我无法心安理得地留下。”  
在呜呜地恳求，甚至用上狗狗眼也无果后，阿修和友人一起留在了雪地里，努力用身上的毛发为友人御寒。  
马亨德拉原本就在雪山上，凛冬的雪夜更是酷寒。伽内什默默在迦尔纳身边升了一堆火，想和养父一起等待老爷子消气，可火堆很快就被大雪扑灭。迦尔纳让罗摩把这孩子带回屋去，自己则抬头望了一眼依旧亮着的塔楼。  
持斧罗摩一直都在隔着窗户注视着在大雪中一动不动的银发男子，整夜都无法入眠。  
迦尔纳是他最引以为傲的爱徒……自己对他的训练向来十分严苛，他却从无怨言，甚至还顺利挺过了强度更高的变异，那一次，他连续几天神志不清，反复在生死边缘徘徊，再度恢复神智后，一头长发变得雪白，眼睛也变成了现在的异色瞳。变异过程中的痛苦足以扭曲一个人的心智，可迦尔纳却未曾改变。有时候，他也会反问自己，是否对这孩子太过苛刻。  
当徒弟们都开始动摇，怀疑迦尔纳真的因为一个女人背弃自己坚持到现在的原则，持斧罗摩将他们痛斥一顿，无论如何也不愿意相信自己的爱徒变了。  
可今天，他竟真的极力维护那个妖女……  
迦尔纳真的已经变了吗？  
若果真如此，那个在雪地里站一晚上等待师父原谅的傻瓜又是谁？  
当漫长的黑夜结束，大雪已经落满了整个庭院，唯有猎魔人周围这一圈尚未被覆盖。火色的魔狼紧紧包裹着友人的身躯，用尾巴扫去他身边的积雪。持斧罗摩这才开始观察起那只努力用身体护住主人的魔狼。看着它额前的伤口以及那双琥珀般的眼睛，持斧罗摩忽然意识到了什么。  
事情远远没有他们想象得那么简单……  
“你打算在外面站多久？还站得住吗？”  
“是……”  
持斧罗摩大步迈进了满是积雪的庭院，猎魔人见到导师想要开口，声音却因为彻夜的酷寒已经变得有些嘶哑。  
“是什么是？！你打算接下来继续这样口齿不清地跟我说话吗？”  
“……”  
“愣着干什么？挪不动腿了？还是说你要让老夫跟你一起在外面罚站？”  
迦尔纳明想要迈步走进屋内，双脚却已经冻僵，看着迦尔纳慌乱的模样，持斧罗摩丢给他一袋热好的酒。阿修想让友人直接坐在自己背上，但迦尔纳却执意拖着早已麻木的双腿走进了房间。伽内什和罗摩早已把屋内烤得暖暖的，即便如此，他还是好一阵才缓过劲来。  
“水已经烧好了，要不要泡个热水澡再慢慢说你这段时间经历的事？”  
“不必……我会向各位娓娓道来。再决定接下来要不要留下我。”  
“去……换身干净的衣服再说。你的狼……咳，受诅咒的朋友也是……”  
持斧罗摩看着爱徒灰头土脸的模样，一脸嫌弃地说道：“这幅惨兮兮的样子是想博取谁的同情？”  
“……我快去快回。”  
迦尔纳赶忙带着魔狼向地下室方向走去，伽内什和罗摩看着苦大仇深的师父，努力压住上扬的嘴角。  
“说起来，我们好久没有这样一起吃饭了呢。”  
伽内什仔细观察着火候，忍不住在锅内多加了几片她平时不怎么爱吃的姜片。  
“怎么，老夫有这么不近人情吗？”  
“不……我本来以为迦尔纳得罚站好几天，没想到一晚上师父就心软了，已经很特别……噗哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“罗摩你小子翅膀硬了啊！”  
听着楼上的欢声笑语，迦尔纳脸上难得地露出了笑容，他已经好久没有笑得这么轻松了，这让同样泡在浴池中的魔狼看得有些出神。  
从卷入俱卢帝国的政治纷争，再到这一路上仓皇而狼狈的逃亡，他们时刻如履薄冰。唯有这里，还有这样一群人会无条件向他敞开大门。在遇到自己和苏尤妲之前，迦尔纳也有这样温暖的一个家。  
现在，为了自己这个受诅咒者，迦尔纳的家人很可能还会面临危险。  
“怎么了，阿修？”  
魔狼轻轻舔了一下友人在这一路逃亡时留下的伤。虽然猎魔人长期对抗各种魔物，身上有狰狞的伤疤是常见的事，但造成那些伤痕明显不是怪物，而是人类的兵器。  
“这都是我的选择。我清楚这么选择的后果是什么。”  
迦尔纳将额头与友人紧贴在一起，认真地注视着那双金色的眼睛，  
“我的师父和师兄他们也有这样的觉悟。如果他们选择庇护你，那么必然准备好应对接下来可能要面对的后果。因此，你无须为此感到自责。”  
对于这些时刻行走在刀尖上的狩魔猎人来说，虽然变异让他们长寿，但每一次接受委托都是生与死的博弈，许多猎魔人的甚至没能活到普通人正常死亡的年龄就已经死于任务中。生死的无常对他们来说就像家常便饭一样。与其为未来的后果忧心忡忡，他们更喜欢活在当下。  
这样一个傻瓜……让人如何放心。  
阿修走出浴池，猛地抖了抖身上的长毛，将水珠全都甩在了友人脸上。不料迦尔纳也一脸严肃地从浴池中站起身，向捣完蛋想要逃跑的恶狼走去，右眼的伊格尼之印闪烁着火光……  
不会吧！开个玩笑至于吗！  
阿修感叹着大事不妙，撒腿就跑，浴室内的锅碗瓢盆叮叮咚咚掉了一地，却还是在即将跑出门之前被友人逮了个正着。谁知友人的伊格尼火印威力比平日减小了许多，烤在身上就像冬日的暖阳一样舒适，很快就烘干了他厚厚的毛发，让阿修恨不得跳进池子里让友人给他再烤一次。但一想到他的师父跟师兄还在楼上等着，还是乖乖收起了这个坏主意。  
待一人一狼回到楼上，伽内什已经热好了汤。干燥的面包沾上温热的汤汁，再配上煮好的烧酒，简直就像一个温暖的家庭共进早餐的氛围。也许是受到这种氛围所感染，持斧罗摩并没有一来就问正事，而是感叹着自己这徒弟瘦得跟个猴似的，让他学学伽内什……饭量最大的伽内什则没大没小地说老爷子不能成天跟女孩讲体重，像极了爷孙俩。  
“对了，苏尤妲是个怎样的女子？能让你不惜打破原则也要保护的女人……”  
一定是个像悉多一样的好女人？  
罗摩并没说出后半句话。迦尔纳却已经了然于心。  
这并不是一个他想象中的爱情故事……

他最后一次见到苏尤妲，是在耶牟那河的河畔……那时，俱卢帝国已经陷入混乱，败局已定，他护着苏尤妲逃离敌国的追杀。马嘶的母舅慈悯，为数不多可以信赖的亲信在河畔接应……然而敌国的追兵已经一路追到了河岸。  
“上船吧。那些追兵由我来挡下。”  
猎魔人将女王送到岸边，随后背过身去，毫不犹豫地拔出了磨损严重的钢剑，不料女王并未立刻离开，而是意味深长地说道：  
“傻瓜……你已经不能再服用魔药了吧。”  
“不必在意，就算没有魔药的效果，我也能为你争取足够的时间离开。”  
猎魔人走了几步，发现苏尤妲竟还跟在自己身后。他正要催促女王赶紧离开，回首之时，看见的却只有女王脸上悲凉的神情。  
“迦尔纳……这艘船不是我为自己准备的。你还不明白吗？不论俱卢的王跑到何处，都会有一整支军队追捕。如果漏掉的只是一个猎魔人……不会有人专门去追的。”  
“你在说什么？！”  
苏尤妲抚摸着他沾满鲜血的脸颊，为他拨开了染血的银发。  
“已经做得够多了……究竟是怎样的傻瓜，才会为了一个本该死去的魔物做到这样一步？放弃中立的立场，卷入这肮脏的政治斗争，如今还要为此搭上性命……”  
追兵的脚步越来越近，迦尔纳顾不得君臣之礼，用仅存的魔力随手画出了控制心智的亚克席之印，  
“再不走就来不及了……失礼了……请先行一步。”  
一个倒三角的符文在空中成型，然而中招的却并非公主，而是施咒的猎魔人……苏尤妲女王亮出了一块反魔法金属，嘴角勾起一丝凄美的笑意。  
“没想到吧，迦尔纳……你给我用以保护自己的反魔法石，竟会被我用在你身上……”  
“苏尤妲……为什么……”  
美艳的女王勾住猎魔人的下巴，热烈地吻上了那两片薄唇，随后洒脱地转过身，迎着林中冒出的追兵抽出了腰间的佩剑。  
她依旧记得猎魔人指导剑术的场景，那个严格而刻板的傻瓜从未将自己当做一名养尊处优的公主，还总是一脸严肃地说什么敌人可不会因为她是女子而手下留情。  
现在，自己是否能用这个傻瓜教给自己的剑术保护好自己呢？  
她想亲自试试。

“带着对我的记忆，永远活下去……”

这是在他失去神智前，苏尤妲对他说的最后一句话。

沙雕导演：哎……好好的马迦还是不可避免地写出了难迦马的味道……俱卢大三角在我这是真的没法分开写了。  
阿朱尼雅：同样是性转……凭什么难敌就……  
明白真相的围观群众：你清醒一点！你敢像难敌一样直接亲上去吗？你敢吗？（嘚瑟）  
阿朱尼雅：你听说过玛哈普拉拉雅吗！  
摩茜妮：我可爱的小表弟，啊不，小表妹哦…你准备什么时候吃我？（主动献上灵基）  
阿朱尼雅：……好好好我不狂化了还不行吗！

  
摩茜妮的诅咒（五）  
《猎魔人》PA，兽形马哥请注意。

被战争血洗的俱卢之野，俱卢帝国最后的一位统帅沙利耶也已然败亡。从苏尤妲（Suyodhana，难敌的原名）女王当着两军将士变为吸血妖鸟的一刻起，这场战争的败局就已然注定……没人会愿意为一个魔物献上性命。  
除了傻瓜和疯子。  
人们都知道，那个被卷入夺嫡之争的傻瓜已经死了。有人说，那位猎魔人是在试图第二次解除诅咒的时候与化身怪物的妖女同归于尽；也有人说，他解除了诅咒，却在护送女王逃跑的路上遇到了追兵，双双阵亡。不论过程如何，苏尤妲已经死去，这个结果才是新君想要的消息。一旦这个消息传播出去，连同仍旧忠于苏尤妲的顽固分子也会放弃抵抗。  
曾经坚不可摧的俱卢帝国，如今只剩下一座毫无防备孤城，以及盲眼的老国王……再也没有什么能够阻止阿朱尼雅夺回原本属于王兄的东西。  
“阿朱尼雅，你看上去一点也不高兴……”  
黑色长发的女巫骑马踏过血流成河的荒野，赤色的长袍如同飘散的血花。她的同伴拥有着和她一样的，一头鸦羽般的黑发，披着白袍，在这横尸遍野充满腐臭的战场上如同淤泥中的清莲一尘不染。只有她自己知道，她的手上究竟沾了多少亲人的鲜血……不论洗多少次，她仿佛仍然能够闻到令她作呕的血腥。  
“王兄被那个妖女用阴谋夺走一切，驱逐出哈斯提那堡的时候……我曾发誓要不惜一切代价让王兄能够光明正大地回到他的故土，以王的身份，而不是一个流放者的身份回来……现在，正义似乎得到了伸张，可整个国家都为此付出了惨痛的代价。为了伸张我眼中的正义，这便是代价……”  
当两人来到战场的中心，燃烧的晚霞为战场罩上了一层血色，死寂的旷野如同一张血盆大口，将所有鲜活的生命吞噬殆尽。  
“当这些战士选择站在你和你王兄这边，他们就知道自己为何而战，为此可能会失去什么。除非你和你的王兄能一辈子眼睁睁地看着那只吸血妖鸟欺骗你的人民，作践你父王的国家。”  
白袍女巫抬起头，那双黑曜石般的眼睛深深凝望着友人的莲目，  
“摩茜妮……我无法想象没有你我该如何撑过这段日子……”  
红袍女巫轻抚着友人的脸颊，从那双乌黑的眼眸里寻找着自己的倒影，纤细的手指划过友人的朱唇，温柔中带着难掩的执著。  
“我会一直陪着你……接下来的日子还很漫长，还有很多事情要做。”  
“你会和我一起留下？不回德瓦卡？”  
“只要你愿意。”  
摩茜妮仔细端详着友人的面孔，不知不觉中，两人的鼻尖近乎要碰到一起，然而就在此时，急促的马蹄声打破了周围的寂静。  
“不好了，三公主……大本营被…………”  
来者还没说完，一声巨响便从大本营方向传来，紧接着是剧烈的震动和尖锐的耳鸣……强烈的法力波动让阿朱尼雅近乎晕厥……  
死灵魔法……  
有人在大本营的位置施展了大规模的死灵魔法！  
阿朱尼雅的脸色变得格外难看，当她和摩茜妮赶到时，大本营只剩下一片废墟，所有好不容易才从那场大战中幸存的家人早已化作一具具枯骨……  
“不……难道王兄也……”  
阿朱尼雅在废墟中四处寻找着王兄坚战的踪迹，所幸她未曾在任何干尸上发现王兄的服饰。她强忍着眼角的泪水，施展出了一个追踪魔术，势必要找出造成这个悲剧的凶手……  
果然，施展了如此大规模的死灵魔法，施术者也未能走开太远……在鲜血染红的河畔，她看见了因为寻找自己而逃过一劫的王兄，以及俱卢帝国的国王顾问……导师德罗纳的儿子，苏尤妲的忠实追随者——马嘶。  
施展了极其残酷的死灵魔法后，红发巫师额头上金色的宝珠也变得黯淡了许多，即便如此，坚战也无法在没有宫廷巫师的情况下直面这样一位魔术天才。  
“马嘶，你在干什么？！给我住手！”  
阿朱尼雅歇斯底里地嘶吼着，当马嘶注意到两位女巫的存在，他试图用仅剩的力量再发动一次死灵魔法。  
“啊……这不是阿朱尼雅吗？我现在该叫你三公主了吧？现在你们一定很满意……所有试图阻止正统的继承人夺取王位的阻碍都不复存在了。他们都死了……包括你们的老祖宗和师父！！！”  
那双金色的眼睛里燃烧着不灭的怒火。在失去至亲与挚友之后，复仇已经成了他唯一还活着的理由。  
“现在，这个王位是你们的了，俱卢帝国也从一个繁荣强盛的国家变成了一片废墟，你们还不满意吗！！！苏尤妲的诅咒复发的时候，我甚至没考虑过这是否是阴谋……父亲被你们用阴谋害死的时候，还有友人能平息我的怒火，现在，我最重要的两位友人都不在了……”  
已经没有什么可失去的了……  
以此身为薪柴，用怒火焚尽一切吧……这样自己便能在灰飞烟灭后与父亲和友人相见。  
那是马嘶在发动死灵魔法之前最后的念头……  
至于后来，发生在哈斯提那堡附近的大爆炸，俱卢帝国的公主阿朱尼雅受到黑魔法的影响不得不进行疗养，以及摩茜妮对自己的诅咒……那都是在他见到迦尔纳，找回理智后才回想起来的事。

“事情就是这样的……变成魔狼的阿修就是曾经的国王顾问马嘶。我们都犯下了不可饶恕的罪行，若是收留我们，马亨德拉必然会陷入麻烦。”  
“德罗纳的孩子……居然变成了现在这幅模样……”  
在听完整件事的来龙去脉后，持斧罗摩看着迦尔纳身旁那只赤色魔狼陷入了短暂的沉思。  
实际上，他和俱卢帝国的德罗纳以及毗湿摩还是旧识。德罗纳年轻时，还跟他学过一些战斗技巧。德罗纳问他该如何回报，他玩笑说用意外律，给他一样他回家第一眼见到的东西。德罗纳苦笑着回答自己回家看到的肯定是自己的儿子马嘶，能不能换个别的，持斧罗摩这才作罢。  
如今，毗湿摩与德罗纳都死于内战，德罗纳唯一的孩子流落到这般田地，几经周折向自己寻求帮助。虽然他从未见过这个孩子的模样，这是否也是意外律的宿命呢？  
罗摩和伽内什也沉默了许久。他们都知道，此事涉及到马亨德拉（Mahendra这里设定类似于游戏里的凯尔莫罕）的安危，迦尔纳是不希望他们帮忙劝说师父的。  
屋内的沉默很快被拍桌的声音打破。  
“你认为我会怕那群小兔崽子？昔日帝国最强大的统帅毗湿摩尚且不是老夫的对手……要从老夫这里要人，那也得掂量掂量自己几斤几两！马亨德拉要收留什么人，何时需要看别人脸色？”  
持斧罗摩的话让罗摩和伽内什如释重负地松了一口气，伽内什得知养父跟大狗狗可以继续留下，赶忙又给老师父盛了一碗热汤，让老爷子消消气，可心里却开心得不行。  
“师父，真的没问题吗？马亨德拉已经……”  
迦尔纳希望师父慎重考虑再做决定，所幸持斧罗摩也并非是一时冲动。  
“你也知道马亨德拉现在已经没几个人了。我若在你最需要的时候把你赶走，这地方也没人愿意待下去了吧。”  
“……”  
若是赶走他们，他将一次同时失去自己最重视的爱徒，以及故友的遗孤。  
“你带他回来，也是希望我有办法解除他身上的诅咒，对吗？”  
“是的……”  
持斧罗摩看了一眼额头依旧在渗血的魔狼，神情变得格外复杂。  
“关于这件事……迦尔纳，我需要和你单独谈谈。”

持斧罗摩和迦尔纳在屋内谈论了很久。由于师父并没有交代给阿修安排哪间房，伽内什跟罗摩直接把阿修牵到了迦尔纳过去住过的房间里，并且升了一堆火。阿修百无聊赖地等待了不知多久，直到友人一脸心事重重地回来，随后便一直一言不发地坐在床沿发呆。  
其实他早就知道自己身上的诅咒并不简单，因此也未曾抱太多希望，只是友人为自己的诅咒操心的模样让他着急。他起身走向了愁眉苦脸的友人，猎魔人这才注意到魔狼并未睡下。  
“阿修，昨天一整夜没睡……你不困吗？”  
魔狼没有回应，而是径自扒上了猎魔人的床沿，随着吱嘎一声，迦尔纳感觉整张床都陷了下去……厚实有力的爪子承载着庞大的身躯，将橡木的支架压出一阵悲鸣。银发的猎魔人无奈地看着比自己大一圈的友人，这样下去马亨德拉又得凭空多一笔家具材料上的支出……  
“阿修，别乱来……那边那张床给你……你要是不喜欢我给你弄个窝也可以……”  
迦尔纳指了指旁边更大的床，阿修却死活不肯挪步，还得寸进尺地蹭了蹭他的脖子，让不管面对什么事都能一脸淡定的猎魔人哭笑不得，索性在自己的床塌下去之前挪到了另一张床上。阿修见友人移步，自己也屁颠屁颠地跟了上去，火红的大尾巴像扫帚一样在木地板上扫了一路灰。  
“阿修，你怎么又跟来了……这里的家具跟哈斯提那堡可不一样。”  
猎魔人见友人又要扒上来，赶忙阻止，谁知争执的结果是一人一狼都摔到了地板上，还好现在马亨德拉没几个人，不至于吵醒其他师兄弟，不过意料之外的是，迦尔纳并没有摔得特别重——比他更沉的友人先着地，然后像毛毯一样垫在了身下。  
“没事吧！”  
“呜……”  
被重重摔这么一下似乎让阿修老实了许多，他停止了胡闹，金色的眼睛看上去有些沮丧。这次轮到迦尔纳凑过去看看友人怎么回事。  
“阿修……是我说给你弄个窝让你生气了吗？抱歉，虽然你变成了现在的模样，但我知道你是谁……如果这话冒犯了你……”  
他还没说完就被什么东西舔了一口，魔狼习惯性地凑上前去，嗅了嗅友人微微发凉的脸颊，在他身边蜷成了一团，用火红的毛发将友人严严实实地裹住。熟悉的场景让迦尔纳瞬间回想起两人一路逃亡的每个冬夜。  
“我明白了，阿修……你更喜欢这样。”  
猎魔人挠了挠友人脖子上的绒毛，魔狼索性抬起头，将最脆弱的脖颈毫无保留地暴露在友人面前。迦尔纳梳着他下巴到肚子上那团火红的毛发，他的手指无意中触碰到了一道结痂的伤口，链枷的勒痕在他脖子上烙下了整整一圈血印，阿修下意识地颤抖了一下，呜呜地后退了几步。迦尔纳在他躲开之前环住了他的脖颈，贴着友人毛绒绒的耳朵安抚地说道：  
“已经安全了，阿修。这里不会有人伤害你。”  
在友人的环抱中，魔狼的呼吸渐渐归于平静，他用尾巴盖住了友人的身体，将他牢牢地圈了起来。  
逃亡路上每一个寒冷的夜晚，魔狼都会用他火红的长毛为友人御寒，直到感受到友人安稳的呼吸和温暖的体温方能让他也安心睡去。  
这种感觉……就像在严酷的冬夜拥抱着一轮太阳……  
是什么时候开始的呢？  
不仅仅是阿修……独来独往的猎魔人不知从何时开始也不再是一匹孤狼。

‘他身上的诅咒极其凶险……现在他还能控制，但诅咒带来的痛苦终有一天会让他发狂。要解除这种诅咒……唯一的方法，是重塑他的身体。你知道这意味着什么吗？’  
‘转化猎魔人的仪式——青草试炼……可这样一来，阿修……’  
‘很可能会死。就算侥幸活了下来，也会变成我们一样的猎魔人。整个过程不可逆。’  
‘没有别的办法吗？阿修他……还剩多久？’  
‘据我所知，这是唯一的办法。你如实告诉我，你们到达马亨德拉之前，马嘶是不是已经有过失控的情况？’

PS：  
关于持斧罗摩，小伙伴们肯定注意到他和摩诃里差异很大啦~以原著那位老爷子的性格，肯定不会对小太阳如此宽待。所幸这是猎魔人PA，持斧罗摩对应的角色是白狼的师父维瑟米尔。这位大叔是为了狼派的孩子们就算要面对狂猎之王也不会害怕的那种人，也是我在巫师3里最舍不得的角色之一……狼派的学校其实很早就开始衰败，但有他在大家还愿意回去，老头子去世后狼派的学校直接空了，人心散了……那时候才感觉到杰洛特是真的没有家了。杰洛特的朋友在外面惹了事的或者需要庇护所的，像国王刺客雷索，还有女巫凯拉，这些并非真正意义上的好人或坏人，但杰洛特当他们是朋友，不希望他们落入走投无路的境地，于是他都会说，你们可以来凯尔莫罕，用这座已经破败不堪的城堡收留他无处可去的朋友们。所以这里的剧情主要是受到巫师3的影响，一个让我隔了这么久还会时不时回去玩的游戏。

阿周那：所以《特异点：俱卢》呢？  
马嘶：大概跟你一样了……  
阿周那：我又怎么了我？！  
明白真相的围观群众：就……那啥……下面……没了？  
阿朱尼雅：你特么！！！

不过大家放心，性转只是暂时的，这个小脑洞是短篇，短篇完结过后大家一定能看到拥有吉尔的娜娜回到荧幕上的！（日常迫害阿周那1/1）

  
摩茜妮的诅咒（六）  
《猎魔人》PA，兽形马哥请注意。

哈斯提那堡的宫殿，经过几次易主，终于辗转到了俱卢帝国正统的继承人手中。加冕仪式上，新王坚战王冠上那颗金色的宝珠瞬间吸引了所有人的目光。这颗摩尼宝珠是古老的魔术家族鸯耆罗一族的传承之物，上一任主人是俱卢前国王顾问马嘶。  
在外人看来，这是值得炫耀的战利品，唯有戴着王冠的新王明白这血淋漓，沉甸甸的重量。  
那一战，被剜去的不仅仅是马嘶额头上的宝珠……  
他的王妹也因为那场战争失去了非常珍贵的东西。  
所有人都以为阿朱尼雅是这场战争的获利者。她现在不仅仅是国王顾问，首席宫廷巫师，更恢复了王族的身份。可晚宴上，这位举止优雅，彬彬有礼的女巫虽然仍旧游刃有余地应付着每一位搭话的宾客，却很难挤出哪怕一丝虚伪的笑容。  
“听说，三公主和那位猎魔人也是旧识？”  
“……”  
“阿朱尼雅……你的酒量还是不行啊。”  
在阿朱尼雅即将对周围那群喋喋不休的政客失去耐心时，一位头戴青翎发饰的女巫漫不经心地推开身边的男人，径直向她走来。女巫轻轻揽住友人的肩膀，旁若无人地抚摸起她疲惫的面孔。  
“我带她回去休息休息，你们慢慢聊~”  
虽然那群围着阿朱尼雅的贵族们对此并不愉快，但最终还是一声不吭地看着这位眼若莲花的美艳女子将公主带走。  
他们知道，这就是温达文的摩茜妮，一个即便是听到名字就令人发指的女人。为了替坚战王夺回帝国，她仅凭一己之力成功策划了许多针对政敌的暗杀，据说苏尤妲的吸血妖鸟诅咒亦是她的杰作。但这些传闻有几分真几分假已经不重要了……这些骇人听闻的事件，但凡有一两件真的是经由她的手做到，那么这个女巫就不是他们得罪的起的。  
“摩茜妮……谢谢。”  
阿朱尼雅如释重负地卸下了身上如同枷锁般繁琐的饰物，唯有在友人面前，她可以放心地解除伪装，露出所有难以示人的伤疤。  
“是那群吵吵嚷嚷，满身酒气的家伙让你不高兴吗？”  
摩茜妮低下头，轻轻撩起友人额前的发丝，莲花的幽香沿着女子的发梢沁入鼻息，令她产生了一些顽皮的念头，然而，当她看见那双低垂的泪眼，这位前一秒还笑盈盈的女巫却呆住了。  
“阿朱尼雅……”  
“我以为我已经能够从那件事中走出来……我让你失望了。”  
看着公主被尖刺扎得鲜血淋漓的手指，以及手中紧攥着的日轮耳环，摩茜妮终于明白一直以来困扰着友人的到底是什么。  
“我们会找到他，让他付出代价的。”  
摩茜妮扯下衣角，小心翼翼地包扎起友人的手。脸上的神情却愈发阴沉。她无法容忍任何人伤害她的阿朱尼雅，更何况是一个早已应该死去的人……  
“在我刚刚失去父王，最需要他的时候，他抛弃了我。却为了那种女人打破了过去所有的原则……”  
阿朱尼雅回想起自己是如何通过各种卑鄙的手段夺回自己应有的东西，嘴角不觉扬起一丝极其诡异的笑意。  
“因为我这个恶毒的女人为了替兄长夺回王位，重新激活了他拼了命才解除的吸血妖鸟的诅咒吗？到头来，我的手段和那个妖女也没什么区别。”  
手上传来的刺痛让阿朱尼雅倒抽一口气，摩茜妮紧紧地系住了缠在她手上的丝带，握在她腕上的手却依旧没有松开。  
“什么没有区别！你以为他真的不知道苏尤妲（Suyodhana，难敌的原名）是个怎样的女人？他和你一样都做出了选择。那些肮脏的勾当，他凭什么能置身事外？”  
她一气之下夺走了阿朱尼雅手中的耳环，毫不留情地摔在地上，金色的日轮如同坠落的太阳，短暂地闪烁之后消失在了无光的暗夜中。阿朱尼雅想要俯身去找，却被摩茜妮死死按在了庭院的长椅上。  
“究竟怎样才能让你忘了这些琐事？我绝不允许任何人伤害你……包括你自己！”

喧闹的晚宴结束后，哈斯提那堡终于迎来了一个宁静的夜晚。月光透过彩色的琉璃窗洒在阿朱尼雅起伏的曲线上。摩茜妮修长的手指把玩着友人乌黑的发丝，璀璨的眼眸深情地注视着眼前的面庞。生怕她下一秒又会因为噩梦而眉头紧蹙，或是冒着冷汗惊醒。  
一切都会好起来的……  
那个猎魔人……也会成为微不足道的过去。  
今年的冬天，不知为何异常寒冷。哈斯提那堡的冬季提前了至少一个月。然而当下摩茜妮关心的只是友人的脸颊摸上去有些冰凉……  
她恋恋不舍地移开了环在友人脖子上的手，打算去那拿条更厚的毛毯，起身时才看见窗边已经停着一只雪白的猫头鹰。  
猫头鹰脚上绑着纸条。这正是来自德瓦卡的信件……  
留在德瓦卡的兄长观察到了异样的气象。近乎没有冬天的海滨诚邦……竟和哈斯提那堡一样下起了雪。  
望着庭院内银装素裹的景象，摩茜妮隔着厚厚的石墙都能感受到彻骨的寒意。  
真正的凛冬……尚未来临。  
摩茜妮为友人盖上了毛毯，留恋地看了一眼友人的睡颜。  
她是多么希望一直守着她的阿朱尼雅。  
从摩茜妮去给她寻找毛毯的时候，阿朱尼雅就已经醒了。庭院内幽暗的传送门仿佛在她心里也打开了一个黑洞。她站在大雪覆盖的庭院内，目光呆滞地看着传送门消失的方向，久久无法入眠。直到她的探子带来了一个消息……  
“三公主……关于松鼠党在摩揭陀劫囚的事，我们仔细追查，发现一些比较特别的线索。那次处刑中，有一名长着异色瞳的银发男子，他身边还跟着一头赤色的巨狼。我们特意调查了周围的村落，在羯陵伽附近的村落，有人也见过一名武艺高强的神秘男子。那名男子甚至能够单独对付一整窝食尸鬼，绝非常人。”  
阿朱尼雅先是愣了一下，一道异样的光芒在那双漆黑的眼睛里一闪即逝。然而这位懂得隐忍的公主很快就梳理好复杂的情绪，以平静的语调说道：  
“在那之后呢？摩揭陀到羯陵伽，沿着这个方向的其他村落，是否也出现过相似的人？”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
坐落于山脊上的马亨德拉（Mahendra这里设定类似于游戏里的凯尔莫罕）早已经历过无数严酷的寒冬，但今年的冬季却让几位在极寒之地长大的猎魔人也感到了一丝不适。但伽内什关心的并不是冬季的寒冷，而是这个冬天她的养父迦尔纳以及常年不在马亨德拉的大师兄罗摩都能陪着自己在马亨德拉渡过。  
不仅如此……迦尔纳带回来的红毛大狗狗也让这个冬季多了不少欢乐。虽然大狗狗最开始凶巴巴的，但他并不坏。听迦尔纳说这是一个受诅咒的人，伽内什试图和他交流，发现阿修果然听得懂自己的话。  
马亨德拉大部分时间都在下大雪，所以一家人基本都是在屋内吃着储藏的干粮，打打昆特牌。迦尔纳的牌技糟糕透了，他手里有没有好牌一眼就能从他的表情上看出来。但自己出老千也会被他看穿……罗摩明明也不擅长昆特牌，却老是要说自己是让着小辈才输的。  
老师父会时不时查看一下阿修的状况。他的额头一直在流血，一定很疼吧。伽内什试图用一些药水给他治伤，却发现伤口怎么也恢复不了。但阿修也因此对自己越来越温和。  
偶尔会出现罕见的晴天，这时，迦尔纳和罗摩会出门搜集一些东西，伽内什并不喜欢出门，除非有阿修陪着，她才会在山丘附近走走看看。对她来说，马亨德拉这个地方哪怕是呆上一辈子也不会觉得无聊。  
阿修从未想过自己还能过上如此平静的日子。哪怕这是短暂的。这座破旧的堡垒并不算富裕，但也算是自给自足。陪着伽内什收集柴火，载着迦尔纳去山里打猎，看罗摩用炸弹在冰湖捕鱼，然后帮他把鱼叼回来成了他在马亨德拉充实的日常。  
有一次，阿修和迦尔纳路过了一座废墟，看上去是一座比马亨德拉更加老旧的城堡，如今只剩下断壁残垣。友人在那里停留了许久。直到魔狼用爪子扒了扒他的肩膀他才回过神来。回马亨德拉的路上，友人似乎陷入了回忆，待回到屋内后，迦尔纳才缓缓向他讲述起那座废墟的故事。  
在“青草试炼”中突变成功概率依旧微乎其微。有的人就算活下来也留下了难以愈合的精神创伤……因此，在经历转化仪式前，必须先经过高强度的训练，以增加在猎魔人的转化仪式“青草试炼”中存活的可能。  
曾经的马亨德拉，规模比现在还要大。被带到马亨德拉的孩子从小就要经受严格的训练，那座废弃的堡垒，正是孩子们接受训练的地方。  
在针对马亨德拉的一场暴乱中，那座城堡中的孩子……他们甚至还没经过变异成为非人类，却也成了村民攻击的对象。  
在那场暴乱之后，持斧罗摩重新整顿了马亨德拉，定下了不可参与政治的准则，也渐渐不再招收新的学生。  
寒冷的冬夜，烧得通红的壁炉是屋内唯一还算暖和的地方，阿修蜷着身体，将友人牢牢裹了一圈。毛茸茸的脑袋靠着猎魔人的脸颊，在友人的叙述中缓缓眯上了眼睛。  
在与迦尔纳重逢之前，每一个夜晚无不是噩梦缠身，彻夜难眠。可呆在友人身边的时候，他的梦境里总会出现两人在哈斯提那堡的回忆。  
过去，马嘶一直无法理解，猎魔人为百姓驱除魔物，解决麻烦，为何却还会成为人们仇恨的对象。就像他无法理解，苏尤妲的诅咒明明已经解除，为何人们还要称她为“妖女”。  
友人会十分平静地告诉他，人对比自己更加强大，又无法被自己掌控的存在抱有自然的恐惧。这是一种自我保护的心理罢了。  
然而，残酷的是……要解决这种恐惧最直接的手段，就是除掉潜在的威胁。因此，这份恐惧很容易被利用，被煽动，但凡有一个正当的，无须背负多少道德负担的理由，人们就会毫不犹豫地采取行动。  
马嘶认为即便了解这条残酷的法则，依旧选择为人类战斗的猎魔人一定相当伟大。听到自己这么说的友人却只是不以为然地回答，解决魔物赚取报酬这是猎魔人谋生手段。拿人钱财替人消灾不过是一个合格的猎魔人应有的专业素养罢了。  
倘若真是如此，那么淌俱卢帝国这趟浑水难道也是拿人钱财替人消灾吗？  
迦尔纳至今没有回答他的话。  
接下来，便是他永远也无法忘记的情景……苏尤妲身上原本已经被解除的吸血妖鸟诅咒不知为何复发，她当着所有人的面变回了怪物的模样，成了名副其实的妖女……  
女王的权力被架空，甚至连帝国高层都打算让苏尤妲成为弃子。让一个怪物统治这个强大的帝国无疑是自毁城墙。但如果她还有变回人类的可能，她那些支持者就永远都不会消停。因此，解除她身上的诅咒对于任何人都没有好处，趁她是个怪物时杀了她才是最好的结果。  
猎魔人再一次接到了杀死吸血妖鸟的委托。  
拿人钱财替人消灾……这原本是天经地义的事。可那个傻瓜却依旧不顾所有威逼利诱，坚持要再一次解除苏尤妲的诅咒，而不是除掉妖怪。  
为了再一次解除公主身上的诅咒，他们甚至和一大群带有反魔法金属的神殿守卫大战了一场。  
马嘶的梦境也在那段惨烈的战斗中结束。  
醒来的时候，他的下巴还压着友人的肚子。迦尔纳轻轻擦拭着他额头上渗出的鲜血，小心地确保自己不会碰到伤口。  
温热的呼吸扑打在魔狼耳朵周围那几撮白色绒毛上，他的耳朵扑棱了几下，刮得猎魔人有些发痒。  
“醒了吗……阿修？”  
猎魔人揉了揉魔狼脖子上的毛，魔狼依旧闭着眼睛，却享受地转了转脖子，疯狂暗示友人将另一边也一并顺一顺。然而他的奸计尚未得逞，这平静的早晨便在一声剧烈的轰鸣中戛然而止。  
马亨德拉的城墙似乎被什么东西重击了一下，堡垒的石墙发出阵阵悲鸣。迦尔纳迅速捡起床边的钢剑和银剑，正要出去查看情况，却被匆忙赶来的罗摩挡在了门口。  
“迦尔纳，你和阿修先别露面。他们就是冲着你们来的！”

小剧场：  
沙雕导演：病病的葵花真的不是我写《特异点：俱卢》留下的后遗症……  
俱卢剧组友情客串的工作人员迪卢木多：你不是说你有个朋友在画了马嘶的胸以后画任何男人罩杯都会大一号吗？  
奎师那（微妙）：比起我怎么样的问题，你们迫害我小表弟的习惯又是哪里来的后遗症？  
明白真相的围观群众：不不不，你那貌美如花的小表弟谁看了都想迫害，和哪部钙片没有任何关系……  
因陀罗：哎呀，真不愧是我的儿砸……  
阿朱尼雅：还好我在这个世界里没你这么个爹。等等，迦尔纳的耳环为什么会在我手里？（即将玩坏的眼神）

PS：说道冬天提早出现大家可能会想到冰与火……《巫师3》里的狂猎也是走到哪里哪里就冷得不行……毁灭世界的终极灾难“白霜”正在吞噬不同的世界。感觉这些基于斯拉夫神话，北欧传说的故事里对“冬天”都有一种比较特殊的情节，很难说是谁影响了谁，谁模仿了谁，硬要说，或许就是同样的文化背景会在一些事情上联想到一块。不知是不是我过度解读，这些故事最后的末世景象总是伴随着冰与火，要么是巫师3的白霜和权游的凛冬，要么是《上古卷轴5》的奥杜因，跟魔兽里面的大灾变……虽然都是游戏和幻想，但冰与火带来的末世情节仿佛是根植在人们基因里的记忆一样……不过脑下去就又会变成人类是不是已经灭亡过好几次的史前文明讨论了……算了算了，我好好打游戏。

  
摩茜妮的诅咒（七）  
《猎魔人》PA，兽形马哥，性转娜娜请注意。

马亨德拉（Mahendra这里设定类似于游戏里的凯尔莫罕）的破旧的城墙在接连不断的轰击下已经不堪重负……大批带着反魔法金属的神殿守卫从裂口杀进了堡垒。孤零零的城楼上，白发苍苍的猎魔人导师俯瞰着城中的战火，不知是否该庆幸徒弟们大都没有回来过冬……  
马亨德拉已经经受不起上次那样的灾难了。  
现在他唯一能做的，是确保还在世界各地游荡的徒弟们还有个家可以回。  
当披甲执锐的神殿守卫踏进堡垒的那一刻起，他们小心翼翼地探测着积雪下是否有魔法陷阱，然而老练的猎魔人早就熟悉了人们对付魔法师的那一套，也根本不打算用魔法的方式解决问题。  
他从武器架上取下了颇有年代感的战斧，这把战斧随他征战了上百年，时光的痕迹却并未影响它的锋利。即便是退隐山林，持斧罗摩也从未忘记磨砺这把利器。  
年迈的猎魔人轻轻弹去了斧上的积雪，金属的清鸣久久未能平息。  
“还没有哪一位友好的客人是拿着兵器，打破城门冲进来的。既然你们不是马亨德拉的客人，那么老夫也就不客气了。”  
持斧罗摩在正门迎击俱卢帝国的士兵时，城堡内的迦尔纳和罗摩脖子上的猎魔人徽记都开始震动，攻打马亨德拉的队伍里至少有一名强大的宫廷巫师……而且那位宫廷巫师离这里并不远。  
“罗摩……伽内什去哪了？”  
“伽内什已经先动身去酒窖找掩体，在那边跟我们会和。”  
罗摩话音刚落，城楼就又因火球的冲击而剧烈地震动起来，两人一狼只得先行回避，白发的猎魔人预感到一切不会那么顺利，将桌上的魔药和炸弹也一并带走，朝着堡垒内部奔去。  
“罗摩……你去帮助师父。我去找伽内什。”  
“明白……”  
罗摩为十字弓装上了箭弩，随后喝下一整瓶煎药朝着大门奔去。阿修（Ashu，马嘶小名，小太阳对魔狼形态马嘶的称呼）带着友人急匆匆地赶往酒窖，一路上，猎魔人敏锐地察觉到坍塌的城墙上有几道刚刚关闭的传送门……  
徽记再一次开始震动，甚至越发强烈。不祥的预感涌上心头——那位宫廷巫师此刻就在地窖附近！  
真正需要保护的是伽内什……  
那些家伙……不会因为她是个孩子就放过她！  
心情忐忑的猎魔人险些错过几发从天而降的弩箭，他急忙用昆恩之印护住了魔狼与自己。城墙上的弩兵正要补充箭支时，魔狼一跃而起，将那些放暗箭的弩兵拍下了城墙，与此同时，十几个持盾的神殿守卫从四面八方围上了白发的猎魔人……  
“呜…………”  
赤红的魔狼弓起后背，龇着牙向城墙下的精兵发出警告，他正要借助地势扑向那群精兵，一个熟悉的女声引起了他的注意。  
“你们认识这个孩子吗？”  
可恶……那家伙挟持了伽内什！  
一个披着蓝白色斗篷的女巫踏着满地的积雪，缓缓向庭院中心的困兽走去，俱卢帝国的守卫纷纷让开了道路。当她解开斗篷，露出她鸦羽般的长发与姣美的面庞，那双冷若冰霜的眼睛里竟闪过一丝震惊。  
阿朱尼雅……  
他当然记得这个名字，这张脸。  
可比起两人意外的重逢，当下更令他担心的是，在那件遮蔽风雪的斗篷下，女巫的左手正牵着一个矮矮的褐发女孩……  
“哎？这不是来村里买过东西的猫眼大哥哥？爸爸妈妈说他们可危险了，要我离他们远远的呢！”  
伽内什的话让迦尔纳很快恢复了冷静……这孩子知道该如何保护自己，而他能做的是配合这孩子的话，假装不认识，也不关心这个孩子。  
“阿朱尼雅……你是沿着这附近的村落找来的？”  
“迦尔纳，好久不见。”  
白袍女巫将斗篷轻轻披在小女孩肩上，意味深长地说道：“我的士兵搜到一个小女孩。我当时就觉得奇怪，为何马亨德拉会有小女孩。她说自己是从村里出来玩的时候迷路了……我很好奇，通常，你们会如何处理这些孩子？是杀人灭口，还是抓来当现成的学徒进行训练？”  
“阿朱尼雅，你想和我说什么？”  
迦尔纳从不擅长文字游戏，但他依旧能察觉到阿朱尼雅的情绪并没有她表现出来的那样稳定，就像平静的冰湖中暗流汹涌，随时会碎裂的冰面。  
“对我已经失去耐心了吗？呐，小姑娘……既然你这么害怕那位猫眼大哥哥，跟姐姐走好不好？姐姐家里什么好吃的都有。”  
她隔着手套轻轻抚摸着伽内什圆溜溜的小脸蛋，冰冷的布料让伽内什有些不适。这位漂亮的大姐姐从未用正眼看过她，那双深黑的眼眸里似乎掩藏着什么东西，一旦试图去窥探，便会陷入万劫不复的深渊。  
“我只想回家……回到爸爸妈妈身边去……”  
伽内什眨巴着水灵灵的眼睛，坚定地说道：“家里的饭菜是世界上最好吃的食物。等哪一天大姐姐来我家，我一定会请你一起吃。”  
阿朱尼雅扫了迦尔纳一眼，随后拍了拍伽内什的肩膀，  
“孩子……你的父亲一定很骄傲，有你这么聪明一个女儿。对吧，迦尔纳？”  
“阿朱尼雅，别开玩笑了。你也知道，猎魔人是不可能有孩子的。”  
阿朱尼雅在和自己打心理战。伽内什现在在她手里，随时可能受到伤害，而迦尔纳则不能表现出一丝情绪。作为感情上原本已经非常淡薄的猎魔人，这原本不难做到……  
“不是你女儿？”  
女巫的嘴角勾起一丝诡异的笑容，随后，她脸上的表情突然变得阴沉了起来。  
“那么她的死活对你来说也无所谓吧？”  
“呜…………！”  
城墙上的魔狼龇牙咧嘴地瞪着白袍女巫，金色的眼睛仿佛要冒出火焰。他恨不得现在就扑上去咬死这群该死的仇家……可那样一来，伽内什就……  
“阿朱尼雅，你不会杀死一个无辜的女孩。”  
迦尔纳凝望着那双黑曜石般的眼睛，脱口而出的却并非警告或恳求，  
“闭嘴！别一副自己很了解我的样子！”  
女巫仿佛窒息一般揪紧了自己雪白的领口，低沉而平静的声音不觉间竟变得有些嘶哑……  
“你想说我还有底线？你想说我还有良知？让我告诉你吧……苏尤妲身上的诅咒是我激活的。让你和你的妖女成为众矢之的的人，也是我。你以为我还有什么做不出来的吗？”  
迦尔纳仔细审视着那张冰冷的面孔，她依旧同往日一样，用光洁的华衣遮掩被撕裂得鲜血淋漓的心脏。用以保护自己的荆棘将所有人拒之门外的同时也早已将自己刺得遍体鳞伤。  
“这么做会给你带来更深的痛苦。放开她，我们之间的恩怨，由你我二人亲自了结即可。”  
猎魔人喝下了一整瓶海克娜煎药，狰狞的血丝很快就窜上了他苍白的面庞。阿朱尼雅不顾卫兵的阻拦，吟诵起了闪电的咒语，劈啪作响的紫电瞬间包围全身，形成一个危险的护盾。  
“迦尔纳……我恨你……”  
她再也无法忍受这多余的伪装，在呼啸的暴风中歇斯底里地嘶吼道：  
“迦尔纳————！！！”

倘若仅仅是仇恨……或许并不会这么难放下。

迦尔纳踏足俱卢帝国之前，他曾游历诸国……那时，人们还只当他是个初出茅庐饥不择食的新人。所有猎魔的委托，不论大小，不论报酬如何，他都会接下，甚至在比较特殊的情况下还会选择少收一些报酬。虽然生活清贫，却也自由自在。  
在一个名为因德帕斯塔的地方，迦尔纳接下了一个调查风尘女子连环失踪案的委托。委托人是受害者的姐姐。希望猎魔人能找出凶手并将其绳之以法。  
凭借超乎寻常的感知能力和追踪能力，他很快就找到了受害者。那名女子被抽干了鲜血，干瘪的身体如同枯木，毫无尊严地躺在一堆尸骸之中……根据死者的衣物以及尸骸的数目，那些失踪的女子无一例外都已经遇害。  
谁也没想到，阿朱尼雅与迦尔纳，这两个拥有操纵复杂的恩怨纠葛的人，他们的头一次见面竟是在幽暗而腐臭的停尸间。那时，猎魔人正和一位验尸官检查受害者的尸体，试图发现一些共同特征和线索。正如迦尔纳所说，猎魔人的生活并没有什么浪漫可言。  
“三妹，真的不必跟来……”  
“不行，如果不亲眼目睹整个过程，我们可能会错过一些重要的信息。”  
当那位戴着白色斗篷的女子不顾家人阻拦闯劲停尸间时，猎魔人并未搭理，只是自顾自地继续让验尸官进行解剖，阿朱尼雅正要问这个猎魔人是怎么进来的，就被解剖腹部时散发出的恶臭熏得险些当场吐出来。  
迦尔纳依旧没有注意到身旁早已满脸冷汗的女子，习惯性地说出了自己的判断：  
“受害者心脏被挖，胸口有刺字，脸部毁容，子/宫被剖开……凶手不仅仅是个嗜血成性的家伙，似乎还想要营造某种仪式感。”  
“咳……啊………………”  
身体与心理上的不适让阿朱尼雅扶着墙壁一阵干呕，跟在她身边那位身材魁梧的男子似乎是因为妹妹的原因对这位奇怪的猎魔人十分不爽，抡起袖子就要将他赶出去，  
“喂，怪胎，谁允许你出现在这的！”  
“是这位猎魔人先生发现了近日女子连环失踪案中受害人的尸体……”  
这位冷淡的猎魔人敏锐的观察确实让验尸的过程顺畅不少，验尸官想要替他解释，那位壮汉却并没有搭理，而是一把将猎魔人往外推。  
“验尸的事交给验尸官就好了，你赖在这里干什么？”  
“如果不亲眼目睹整个过程，可能会错过一些重要的信息。”  
迦尔纳并不擅长言语，情急之下说出了方才那位女子所说的话。壮汉依旧不买账，嚷着要赶他走，没想到刚刚还在扶着墙干呕的阿朱尼雅竟叫住了哥哥，  
“让他……留下。”  
“谢谢你……这位……小姐？”  
迦尔纳这才打量起这位刚刚为自己解围的白衣女子。  
起初，他以为这个吵着嚷着要进停尸间查案又被吓到干呕的女子必然是个好奇心旺盛又娇生惯养的富家千金，后来迦尔纳才知道，阿朱尼雅无法忍受停尸间并非是因为娇生惯养，而是因为与生俱来的洁癖。而知道自己有洁癖的情况下依旧要强忍着这种折磨只为寻找案件的线索着实需要不小的决心。  
“叫阿朱尼雅就好。”  
那双黑亮的眼睛就像夜空里闪烁的繁星，迦尔纳观察她的时候，她也像只警惕的黑猫一样小心翼翼地审视着他。由于迦尔纳的手刚刚碰过尸体，只得简单地打了个招呼，随后便继续埋头调查。  
或许是想要转移注意力，阿朱尼雅和寡言的猎魔人谈论起了两人的发现，她的观察力和判断力相当敏锐，两人通过尸体的线索及过去收集的怪物图鉴，很快就判断出这次连环杀人案是由高阶吸血鬼引起，凶手似乎因为生前某些经历，喜欢挑选曾经有过堕/胎经历的风尘女子作为行凶的对象，而受害者尸体上的刺字则会暗示下一个受害者是谁。  
阿朱尼雅将所有线索拼凑以后顺利推断出了下一个受害者的身份。在提前通知受害者以后，为了保护那名女子的周全，阿朱尼雅主动请缨以自己作为诱饵引出凶手。  
她的哥哥怖军认为穿风尘女子的衣服有损她的身份，身为城主的女儿，她更没有任何理由为一名风尘女子冒险。为此，两人险些吵起来，直到阿朱尼雅的好友摩茜妮想了个馊主意，让猎魔人扮成女子。出乎意料的是，救人心切的猎魔人竟毫不犹豫地答应了这个要求，并制定出了相应的策略。  
当天晚上，迦尔纳饮下了一瓶“黑血”魔药，并装作熟睡的模样。那只高阶吸血鬼果然将他当做了受害者，然而还没吸几口猎魔人的血，便被“黑血”的剧毒腐蚀得惨叫连连……猎魔人从被褥下抽出银剑，手起刀落便斩断了吸血鬼的首级，却也因浑身的剧毒而陷入了昏迷。  
再次醒来的时候，他已经被带到了一座鸟语花香的庭院。阿朱尼雅早就为他包扎好了伤口。迦尔纳心中仍有许多疑问，却因为毒素尚未清除而无法动弹。阿朱尼雅并没有打搅他休息，而是抱着一本书，默不作声地在他身边翻阅着，书页翻过时那双乌黑的眼睛会偶尔小心翼翼地撇上一两眼。两人就这样安安静静地渡过了一个早晨。直到阿朱尼雅的兄长造访，她丢下书本就连忙出去迎接，似乎有些惊慌。  
从那以后，迦尔纳总会时不时地接到阿朱尼雅的委托。她知道迦尔纳作为猎魔人并不算富裕，于是会悄悄提高委托的报酬。两人虽然身份悬殊，却相互欣赏，彼此吸引。只是，她并未将这份朦胧的情愫表现出来，也一直向兄弟们隐瞒着她和迦尔纳的关系。猎魔人并未在意，就像一名默默无闻的骑士一样在每一次任务中小心翼翼地保护这位公主……  
一切看似在往美好的方向发展。  
直到阿朱尼雅的父亲般度在一场远征中全军覆没……因德帕斯塔被般度的王兄，俱卢帝国的持国王以提供庇护的名义接管了下来。而羽翼尚未丰满的五兄妹则落到了寄人篱下的境地。  
在阿朱尼雅的人生陷入低谷时，这位闯入她心中的男人，这位前一刻还承诺要陪着自己渡过难关的男人，竟转头就背弃了她……甚至后来还为了苏尤妲对自己拔剑相向。  
从那天起……阿朱尼亚失去了作为公主的………最后的幻想。

对于迦尔纳而言……那一天也彻底改变了他的人生轨迹。

“迦尔纳，我需要跟你谈谈。事关阿朱尼雅……”  
“请讲……”  
“你想知道……你与阿朱尼雅为何会相互吸引吗？”

“在铸成更大的错误之前……收手吧。”

小剧场：  
沙雕导演：本来想搞个兽形马哥小短片，结果越写越像宫廷大戏了，完了完了，还有救吗……  
马嘶：等等，主角明明是我怎么这一整章都是阿周那的戏？我就没人权是吧！  
阿朱尼雅：狗能有什么人权？！  
苏尤妲（嘚瑟）：别急，吾友，这不还是BE了吗？  
阿朱尼亚：狗可以，亲妹妹为什么不可以！😡  
马嘶：吾友的女装……我都没看过……  
苏尤妲（拍）：现在你快成剧组里唯一一个纯爷们了。

  
摩茜妮的诅咒（八）  
《猎魔人》PA，兽形马哥，性转娜娜请注意。

“迦尔纳——————！！！”  
“阿朱尼雅……”  
耀眼的电光如同一条灵蛇在白皑皑的暴雪中流窜，迦尔纳召唤出昆恩之盾，迎上了风暴与雷霆。破旧的城墙被闪烁的伊格尼火印映得通红，炽热的右眼如同冬日的太阳，将周围的冰雪融化。  
闪电击中昆恩盾的瞬间，阿朱尼雅的护盾上也传来了碎冰的声音。伊格尼之印的火苗窜上护盾，腐蚀的毒火如同熔岩般融化了阿朱尼雅的护甲，窒息的焦热随着护盾之外蚀骨的冬风灌进了她的长袍，所幸女巫早已经过战争的洗礼，很快便调整了状态……  
既然对方敢在暴风雪的天气使用火咒，那么自己便以火焰还击！  
“Agni!”  
几团火球在女巫身边成型，呼啸的风雪中，舞动的野火如同尚未驯化的野兽难以驾驭，毫无章法地吞噬着身边的一切，而女巫只需借助风向，将饥饿的火苗引向她的敌人……  
借着风势，原本只有手心大小的三颗火球瞬间变成了燎原的巨怪，迦尔纳的昆恩之盾已经受损，他扬起手，一个正三角的蓝色符文在手心成型，火苗覆上猎魔人的瞬间，一阵强劲的冲击震散了龙息般的火焰。  
“当心！”  
阿尔德法印带来的震荡让原本已经被火球攻击，严重受损的城楼发出一阵悲鸣，塔顶的石块开始崩塌，朝着阿朱尼雅的位置落了下去，女巫匆忙之中施展了瞬移的法术，将自己转移至更为开阔的空地上，正要换个角度对猎魔人发起攻击，却发现身体变得格外沉重……  
魔法陷阱！可恶，是自己大意了！  
阿朱尼雅想要赶紧再施展一次瞬移，可亚登陷阱带来的缓速却让她的动作愈发迟缓，而反应迅速的猎魔人早已察觉到了她的位置，雪幕背后，急促的步伐已经越来越近……  
自从上次的大屠杀后，马亨德拉（Mahendra这里设定类似于游戏里的凯尔莫罕）到处都布置了陷阱，对于感知力极强的猎魔人这些就像院子里的泥水坑一样寻常，可初次踏入马亨德拉的自己却在阴沟里翻船……  
猎魔人伸出手想要将女巫制服，却不知为何迟疑了一下，阿朱尼雅赶忙从陷阱中脱出，一道冰冷的闪电径直贯穿了迦尔纳的后背……被直接击中的猎魔人半跪在地，寒冰枷锁瞬间束缚了他的身体……  
身陷囫囵的猎魔人极力想要崩开枷锁，那双异色的眼睛死死地锁在前方——俱卢帝国的神殿守卫此刻正举刀对着伽内什……  
“住手！！！这孩子不是……”  
阿朱尼雅的话还未说完，一声诡异的狼嚎竟从城墙上响起……

‘ 在针对马亨德拉的一场暴乱中，那座城堡中的孩子……他们甚至还没经过变异成为非人类，却也成了村民攻击的对象。’

那些憎恨着非人类的家伙……不会因为伽内什是个孩子就放过她……  
哪怕她甚至还不能算是猎魔人……  
可恶……  
又是这种感觉……  
友人再一次地在自己面前倒下……  
珍视之人陷入困境，自己无能为力……  
令人愤怒……  
简直令人愤怒到极点……！！！

“嗷呜————————”  
凄厉的悲鸣随着凛冬的寒风在孤城中缭绕，余音不绝……迦尔纳脖颈上的徽记似乎感应到了一股强大的法力，发出刺耳的清鸣，身上的寒冰也在剧烈的共鸣中被震得粉碎……闪电与寒冰早已麻痹了他的身体，近乎在冰链破碎的同时，猎魔人的身体也重重地栽倒在了雪地里……  
“伽内什……”  
他艰难地抬起手，想要拿起钢剑……眼前的士兵不知为何像冰雕一样陷入了僵直，就连阿朱尼雅也没了动静……眨眼的刹那，断墙上的魔狼早已扑向了手持利器的守卫，陷入癫狂的魔狼一爪扫开了女孩身边的士兵，用最后一丝理智将伽内什推向了雪地，  
伽内什在马亨德拉见过师兄们猎杀魔物的场面，甚至也曾目睹师兄被魔物撕裂的惨状……可是，她并不害怕眼前这只凶狠的魔狼。  
“向前跑……”  
迦尔纳用沙哑的声音大喊道：“不要回头……”  
猎手成了猎物……  
女孩前脚刚走，魔狼的尖牙和利爪便撕裂了刽子手的身躯，猩红的血花在银白的冬雪中绽放，喷涌的红泉在满园的积雪中渐渐冷却，还未散开便结为血红的晶体……  
呼啸的风暴淹没了战斗的整个过程，连同血肉被撕裂，骨头被咬断的声音乃至撕心裂肺的惨叫都变得愈发模糊……时不时被抛出的残肢断臂却足以让阿朱尼雅知道自己的守卫都落了个怎样的下场……  
她的身体正不受控制地发抖，所有魔法都不起作用，连同咒语也因为身体的僵直与干呕的冲动无法使用……肢体上的僵直还未彻底解除，浑身是血的魔狼便踩着遍地的尸骸朝形单影只的女巫走来。  
她永远无法忘记这双金色的眼睛……  
这个滥用死灵魔法，害自己永远失去生育能力的畜生……  
“呵……是你啊…………已经完全变成野兽了吗？”  
魔狼龇着染血的獠牙，琥珀般的眼睛里布满血丝，他弓着后背，对女巫发出一阵低吼。面对这只随时可以将自己大卸八块的怪物，白袍女巫并未后退一步。她强忍着肢体的麻痹，将空中的飘雪汇聚成一把冰剑。  
“你一定很想为苏尤妲（Suyodhana，难敌的原名）那个妖女报仇吧？正好……我也要讨回我失去的东西！！！”  
“呜………”  
魔狼扑向女巫的瞬间，一阵狂风将他弹回了雪地里，猎魔人不顾骨骼里传来的悲鸣，艰难地拦在了魔狼身前。  
“阿修……就算你要杀了她……我希望那是你清醒时做出的决定。”  
“我还以为你已经见过他失控的样子……就凭你现在这幅模样，也想拦住一个怪物？”  
阿朱尼雅扬剑指向了猎魔人的后背，“让开！你以为你在做什么？！”  
“他不是怪物。也绝不会变成你们口中的怪物。”  
猎魔人说罢，径直迎上了再一次扑来的魔狼，以全身的力气缠住了巨狼的身躯……发狂的魔狼一口咬住这个难缠的对手，冰冷的獠牙深深刺进了他的肩膀，鲜血瞬间覆满了猎魔人的护甲。  
若是常人承受这样的痛苦必然已经陷入昏厥，而承受过青草试炼的猎魔人竟抬起被撕裂的手臂，将手覆上了友人的鼻梁。  
“吾友……清醒一点。”

‘你将在大地上游荡三千年，在任何地方都没人理你。你将独自在荒野游荡，没有同伴，卑鄙小人啊！因为在人间没有你的地位。满身病痛，散发脓血味，灵魂邪恶的人啊！你将到处游荡，栖居人迹罕至的森林……’

马嘶已经不记得自己刚被摩茜妮诅咒时，那段生不如死的日子里到底还发生了什么……  
那时的自己，还是一个浑身伤病，人人喊打的怪物。就像苏尤妲被诅咒成吸血妖鸟时一样……因为凶残而肮脏的模样被世人唾弃，在林间游荡……  
他痛恨着将他变成这般模样的女巫，痛恨着害死挚友的仇家，痛恨着这个荒谬的世界，也痛恨着自己……那个未能保护父亲，未能挽救挚友，最后甚至自暴自弃抛弃所有底线的自己。  
漫无目的自我放逐让他渐渐忘记了许多人，许多事，连同自己是谁也快忘得干干净净……只是还隐隐约约记得两个名字……两个他想要见到的人。  
苏尤妲……  
迦尔纳……  
在无数次被猎杀，无数次遍体鳞伤却又求死不能之后，他变得越来越像野兽。或者说，他开始用尖牙利爪武装自己，让自己看起来更像一头危险的野兽。  
久而久之，他连自己找寻那两人的原因也不记得了……  
他们是谁？他们在哪？自己为何要寻找他们……  
渐渐地，他发现自己也开始像野兽一样伤人……虽然每一次他都会失去那段记忆，但卡在身体里的尖刺，被活生生剥去的一块毛皮，伤口的灼痛，嘴角残留的血肉和脚下狰狞的尸骸却一次又一次向他暗示自己身上发生过什么。  
这样的场景重复无数次后，他几乎要忘记自己曾是人类的事实……连同蚀心的怒火也不知从何而起。  
连同他自己也放弃自己的时候，那个傻瓜出现了……  
在一个雷雨交加的夜晚，又一位不速之客闯入了他藏身的巢穴。幽暗的洞窟已经横满了赏金猎人的白骨，那人却连一丝犹豫也没有，径直向自己走来。  
八成又是哪个贪图自己毛皮的家伙派了个不知天高地厚的傻瓜来送死吧。真不明白，自己这身又脏又臭，沾满血腥的皮毛到底有什么好……他不耐烦地趴起身，只想给来者一个痛快，却被黑暗中一青一红的光点惊呆了。  
那双异色的眼睛在幽暗的洞窟中就像太阳与金星一般……  
他记得这个比喻……也记得那双眼睛……

‘马嘶……是你吗？’

马嘶至今也不知道，迦尔纳是如何对着面目全非，甚至忘记自己是谁的魔狼喊出他的名字……

“阿修……”

‘从今往后……你再也无须孤身流浪，也再也不会有人能伤害你。’

当猎魔人贴着那只毛绒绒的耳朵呼唤他的名字，魔狼瞪大了那双布满血丝的眼睛，他惊慌失措地看着被自己撕咬的友人，急得呜呜直叫。他想要立刻为他处理伤口，伸出的却只有沾满鲜血的利爪……  
无法愈合的伤口，愈发难以控制的情绪，每一次莫名其妙地失忆，以及不受控制地发狂……  
从那一刻起，马嘶才真正明白，摩茜妮的诅咒对他来说意味着什么。  
这样下去他不仅会变成一个难以自控的怪物，他的存在对于他周围的人来说都会变成灾厄。  
总有一天，他会失手杀死自己最重要的挚友……  
看着那双重新变得澄澈的眼睛，猎魔人不顾血肉模糊的手臂，用额头贴上了友人的前额，左手轻轻抚摸着伤口的边缘。  
“阿修……你不是怪物。”  
“啊……他确实不是怪物。”  
白袍女巫褪下了白净的手套，在那光鲜的伪装之下，是一道狰狞的黑色伤疤。  
“他只不过……用死灵魔术一夜之间杀死了几千人罢了。”  
猎魔人看了一眼赤色的魔狼，阿修并未否定自己曾经犯下的罪行。确认过友人的意愿后，猎魔人解下了背上的钢剑，只身朝女巫走去。  
“我和阿修可以跟你回哈斯提那堡。我们的犯下的罪行，由我二人承担即可……无须牵连马亨德拉的其他人。”  
“牵连？马亨德拉虽然已经早已不如从前，但还没到畏首畏尾胆小怕事的地步！”  
就在这时，一个嘹亮的嗓音从城门方向传来。持斧罗摩拖着沾满神殿守卫鲜血的战斧，迈着刚毅的步伐向众人走来，院内一片狼藉的景象已经告诉他这里都发生过什么。  
“俱卢帝国的手什么时候都伸到这来了？”  
“你的徒弟做出了选择，势必会为此付出代价。”  
阿朱尼雅强忍着内心的怒火，不卑不亢地说道：“我无意与马亨德拉为敌……只是来带走俱卢帝国的通缉犯。”  
“无意为敌？！如此明目张胆地杀进马亨德拉，真当这里是你想来就来，想走就走的吗？伽内什……刚才那群人是怎么对你的？”  
“有个凶狠的大叔想砍了我的头，还说要怪就怪我生错了地方。”  
小女孩机械地重复着刚才的话，小声喃喃道：“反正，就算没有迦尔纳的事，他们想杀我们的时候还会找到别的理由吧。马亨德拉就这么招外面的人讨厌吗……果然还是不出去的好。”  
伽内什的话让阿朱尼雅也陷入了沉思……她知道，那群神殿守卫确实会杀了这个孩子……  
“你知道把他们带回俱卢帝国会发生什么。”  
没错……  
他们不仅仅会作为帝国的通缉犯被处死，还会在死前成为人们宣泄恶意的对象。那些本应憎恨他们的人已经所剩无几，但这并不影响他们遭受路人的打骂和羞辱，受尽折磨，生不如死，只因他们是非人类。就像那些被处死后挂尸示众的精灵一样……  
“要报仇……就在这里解决吧。我不能眼睁睁地看着自己最得意的弟子受尽羞辱死去。他至少配得上一个战士的死亡。”  
持斧罗摩说罢，将战斧竖在了雪地里，做好了见证的准备。伽内什难以接受这个事实，震惊地瞪着圆溜溜的大眼睛……可她知道，这种时候大呼小叫不但改变不了老师父的决定，还会让她的养父难堪。她捂着嘴，极力憋住眼眶里的泪水，身后的罗摩轻轻捂住了她的双眼。  
“迦尔纳……”  
阿朱尼雅紧紧地握住手中的冰剑，窒息的冰寒沿着手指钻入心脏……  
“在我动手之前……回答我一个问题吧。”

PS：关于Witcher世界观里女巫不能生育的事：巫师系列的女巫团基本不能生育，电视剧里的解释是，女巫团基本整过容，而整容的代价是她们会永远失去生于的能力……这也是为啥女巫团和猎魔人简直是天造地设的两个组织了……反正同样不能生，而且还长寿，在一块刚刚好。杰洛特的大老婆椰奶就是永远失去了生育能力，不能当妈，对她来说希里（杰洛特的养女）就像她亲生的一样。杰洛特，叶奈法，希里，这三个经常被称作“没有血缘关系的一家三口”，是那个黑暗的世界观里非常温暖的组合。这里面娜娜本身挺好看，也不需要整容……所以其实还有生育能力。巫师系列的死灵魔法会汲取周围的生命，所以这里娜娜失去生育能力是因为中了马哥的死灵魔法……就当做马哥的“核武打tai”黑历史以另一种形式发生在另一个平行世界里了吧。

沉重主线过后试图让大家放松的小剧场：  
阿朱尼雅：我能只杀狗然后把人带走吗……  
马嘶：……我这就让你回不去信不信！  
持斧罗摩：姑娘，双死即是HE这类的说法还是别太放在心上，不然你看我大徒弟罗摩还不得早就殉情去了……

  
摩茜妮的诅咒（九）  
《猎魔人》PA，兽形马哥，性转娜娜请注意。

“迦尔纳，我需要跟你谈谈。事关阿朱尼雅……”  
“请讲……”  
“你想知道……你与阿朱尼雅为何会相互吸引吗？”

那天发生了很多事……  
一向坚强内敛的阿朱尼雅主动找到了迦尔纳，在他面前说了许多平时不会说的话……他答应阿朱尼雅不论今后多么艰难，他会陪着她共渡难关。然而，在他回到旅店后，阿朱尼雅的挚友，温达文的摩茜妮竟忽然上门拜访。  
“没人能对阿朱尼雅的美丽视而不见。更何况……她的美丽并不局限于外表。以我贫瘠的言辞并不足以表达。”  
面对阿朱尼雅最信任的友人，猎魔人并未掩饰自己对阿朱尼雅的感受，摩茜妮听闻以后，脸色却并不太好，那双莲花眼中翻涌着千万种情绪。  
“我不是来听你对阿朱尼雅的赞美之词。”  
正如阿朱尼雅所说，这位猎魔人对文字游戏一窍不通。与其拐弯抹角，旁敲侧击地暗示，不如直接切入正题。  
“今天早上……阿朱尼雅头一次顶撞她的兄长。因为她不愿意和班遮罗的王子联姻。她明知与班遮罗联姻才能拥有足够的实力夺回因德帕斯塔的主权，却还是拒绝这么做。”  
迦尔纳想起今天阿朱尼雅心事重重的模样，忽然明白了什么，他诚恳地看着阿朱尼雅的挚友，坚定地说道：“我对权力的游戏一无所知……但如果阿朱尼雅不愿意将她的人生变成一场政治交易，没人能强迫她。我会竭尽全力确保这一点。”  
“迦尔纳……你知不知道自己在说什么？阿朱尼雅是为了你才这么做的……如果是别人也就罢了……为什么偏偏是你！”  
摩茜妮怒瞪着眼前这个顽固而坦率的家伙……如果他只是个想要攀龙附凤的混账东西，她一定会毫不犹豫地撕碎他所有的伪装，让这个混蛋离她的阿朱尼雅越远越好……  
可那双异色的眼睛却告诉她，眼前这个男人是认真的……  
“因为我是一个居无定所的猎魔人，无法给阿朱尼雅一个未来？”  
望着在屋内急得来回踱步的女巫，猎魔人直言不讳地道出了他的推测，而摩茜妮却苦笑着摇了摇头，  
“不，你不仅仅是一个猎魔人……你知道你真正的母亲是谁吗？”  
“我出生于瞻波，被师父用意外律带走之前，有一位温柔的母亲，她叫罗陀。”  
提起母亲的名字，向来在感情上格外淡薄的猎魔人竟露出了一丝温暖的笑意。  
迦尔纳在经历过青草试炼后，忘记了一些变异之前发生的事，可罗陀母亲的音容笑貌他却从未忘记过。高强度的突变近乎扭曲了他的心智，让他反复在生死的边缘徘徊……而那时，正是母亲的声音一次又一次从黑暗中将他留住。  
然而摩茜妮接下来却道出了一个令他难以置信的事实……  
“不……你的生母并非罗陀…………你是贡蒂夫人的孩子。”  
“贡蒂夫人？！”  
迦尔纳与城主的妻子，贡蒂夫人曾有过一面之缘……那位夫人看自己的眼神十分复杂，仿佛有许多想说却又说不出来的话。大概是因为阿朱尼雅与贡蒂夫人的面容十分相似，他对贡蒂夫人也会感到十分亲近……  
“可为何……”  
“你的父亲并非因德帕斯塔的城主般度。你的诞生于贡蒂夫人嫁给般度之前……”  
阿朱尼雅向她母亲介绍自己的时候，贡蒂夫人曾问过自己的金耳环从何而来，当他回答这是与生俱来的东西，那位夫人的眼眶里不知为何竟含着泪水。直到现在，迦尔纳才明白贡蒂夫人的眼神为何会如此悲伤。  
“你的意思是……我是个私生子。也是阿朱尼雅的……血亲……”  
这个突如其来的事实让猎魔人陷入了震惊，沉默了良久，等他能够吸收这些信息以后，才缓缓开口。  
摩茜妮点头默认，而后语重心长地说道：“在铸成更大的错误之前……收手吧。”  
“你是如何得知这一切的？”  
“我能看见过去，现在，未来许多许多事。我本不应干涉任何人的命运……可阿朱尼雅对我而言是唯一的例外。为了阿朱尼雅……我可以做任何事。”  
“是吗……”  
迦尔纳望了一眼灯火通明的城楼，似乎下定了决心。他取下挂在床边的斗篷，起身便要向门外走去。  
“我去告诉阿朱尼雅。”  
“不行！这个事实会毁了她！”  
摩茜妮厉声呵住了猎魔人，在他做出什么冲动的事情之前道出了另一个婆罗多王族内部不足为外人道的秘密。  
“城主般度遭人诅咒，失去了生儿育女的能力……阿朱尼雅和她的兄弟都是贡蒂夫人通过从精灵贤者那里学来的咒语求得的孩子。所以，贡蒂夫人的五个孩子实际上也并非般度所生。他们和你本质上并没区别。因此……名义上你才是他们的长兄。你知道这意味着什么吗？”  
即便是再不懂政治，迦尔纳也明白……这意味着他才是因德帕斯塔，乃至俱卢帝国的正统继承人。  
“我是猎魔人，一个早已非人的变异者……不可能成为继承人。我也无心争夺王位。就算我有这份野心，没有哪个国家会愿意让一个非人类来统治吧？”  
摩茜妮当然相信这个猎魔人对权势并无贪恋……否则，他不会对阿朱尼雅产生如此单纯的感情。  
为什么偏偏是一个真心对待阿朱尼雅的人……  
她知道自己接下来的要求对于眼前的男人来说有多么不公平……但现在并不是优柔寡断的时候。  
“政治上的东西远没你想象得那么简单……一旦阿朱尼雅知道你的身份，她绝不会让你离开……总有一天你们的关系会藏不住。阿朱尼雅他们五兄妹的处境已经相当不妙，如果你的身份被人发现，被别有用心的人利用……”  
他们五兄妹……  
这个称呼让迦尔纳感到一阵难以言喻的刺痛。  
就算他们确实有血缘关系，但他注定无法以家人的身份被接纳。  
明明一开始便是独来独往……明明青草试炼已经斩断了他的过去……  
是否被接受，又有何不同？

“那你认为我该怎么做？”

“离她越远越好。”

猎魔人最不需要的，就是需要自己的人……  
也好……就这样吧。  
什么也未曾改变。

“当年……你为何不辞而别？”

阿朱尼雅不知是鼓起多大的勇气才问出了这句话。她猜想过无数种可能，从最开始为迦尔纳开脱，坚信他一定有难言之隐，再到后来，渐渐变得绝望，渐渐意识到他不会回来，直至心如死灰……  
她以为自己早已不在乎了……  
可是……在开口发问的那一刻，她才意识到自己放不下。  
她承认了自己还在乎他当年的背叛，还在为那件事耿耿于怀……她至今仍未放下那份执念。  
事到如今，俱卢帝国的王位之争看似尘埃落定，可是，迦尔纳并没有忘记自己答应摩茜妮的事……即便成为敌人，各为其主，但他依旧会守护着这个秘密，直到这个秘密随着自己被带入坟墓。  
猎魔人不带任何情绪地答道：  
“这是迟早的事。一个猎魔人和一位公主，本就不会有任何结果。”  
阿朱尼雅握剑的手因愤怒而颤抖着……  
他的撒谎技巧依旧糟糕透顶。  
让她愤怒的当然不是这些故意说给她让她讨厌的，拙劣的谎言。  
到底为何要瞒着她……  
“那苏尤妲（Suyodhana，难敌的原名）又是什么！她不也是公主吗？！”  
女巫毫不留情地撕开了这拙劣的伪装，可迦尔纳接下来的话却也揭开了她的伤疤……  
“苏尤妲不一样。”  
阿朱尼雅怔在原地。  
这一次……他没在撒谎。  
“呵……原来如此啊…………那个女人不论是在王宫贵族，亲朋好友还是平民百姓面前都从不掩饰她对你的喜欢，也从不避讳你们的关系……”  
女巫的嘴角扬起一丝极其诡异的笑意，她捂着左脸，跪在雪地里笑个不停。  
“所以后来发生的所有事，真的是为了她……”  
“是的。她确实是值得我为之付出生命的人。”  
“你很想与她团聚是吗！！！”  
阿朱尼雅扬起冰剑，幽冷的寒光映得她空洞的眼睛如同一潭死水。迦尔纳闭上了双眼，静静地等待着冰剑刺穿他的心脏。然而落在他身上的却只有破碎的冰渣……  
“迦尔纳……我不会给你一个痛快的死亡。”  
猎魔人再度睁眼时，一团闪耀的红烟笼罩了他的视野……那团红烟并未散去，而是像一个球体一样不断震动，仔细观察，甚至还能看见一双若隐若现的眼睛。  
迦尔纳脖子上的徽记开始振动，与此同时，赤色的魔狼发出了不安的低吼……  
那不是一般的魔法生物……是充盈着魔力与元素精华的空气精灵—迪精(Djinn，猎魔人系列类似于灯神的生物)！马嘶的父亲德罗纳曾告诉过他，这是一种难以驾驭的元素生物，传闻中，它可以帮人们实现哪怕最不可能实现的愿望。迪精是巫师梦寐以求的捕捉对象，可纵观古今，成功捕捉迪精的巫师屈指可数。就连鸯耆罗一族的先贤也未能成功。  
若非亲眼所见，他甚至不敢相信阿朱尼雅居然驯服了一只迪精！  
“我已经向迪精许下了两个愿望……第一个是让苏尤妲的吸血妖鸟的诅咒复发。第二个是让王兄在夺取俱卢帝国的战斗中获得胜利……一旦三个愿望结束，迪精也会离开，因此，我一直小心翼翼地保留着这第三个愿望。”  
火红的精灵在女巫面前舞动着缥缈的身姿，在清冷的冬日里就像温热的火焰般难以捉摸，却又让人本能地想要靠近。阿朱尼雅隔着朦胧的红烟，深深注视着那张让她恨之入骨的面孔，黑曜石般的眼睛里仿佛有暗火在燃烧。  
“现在，我将许下第三个愿望……将我们的命运绑定在一起。”  
迪精回应了她的愿望，耀眼的光芒瞬间吞噬了马亨德拉的城堡……一切结束后，迪精化作一缕青烟消失在了漫天风雪中，仿佛什么事也未曾发生……  
阿朱尼雅不知道的是，他们的命运……从一开始就已经紧紧相连。  
“何必浪费一个愿望呢。”  
望着空空如也的容器，迦尔纳不适时宜地开口问道。  
“等你主动回俱卢帝国找我的那天，你就不会这么问了。”  
阿朱尼雅将之前用于封印迪精的容器随手丢了出去……或许，与那件容器一同被丢弃的还有其他东西……她的神情看上去轻松了许多。  
不为王兄，不为帝国，仅仅是为她自己……她许下了第三个愿望。  
“我不会再踏足俱卢帝国……”  
“你难道不想替他拿回传承之物吗？”  
阿朱尼雅意味深长地看了一眼魔狼前额上的伤痕，迦尔纳果然陷入了沉默。  
“……”  
“迦尔纳……从今往后……你将永远也摆脱不了我。”  
女巫轻轻拂去白袍上的雪花，顺手打开了一个通往哈斯提那堡的传送门。  
“到时候，你不仅会回来……还会求我。”  
不等猎魔人反驳，她便踏入传送门，消失在了山巅的孤城……迦尔纳起身想要追上去，却被魔狼一口咬住了他的衣角……  
就是被诅咒折磨致死……他也绝不会眼睁睁地看着挚友再一次卷入那堆他最讨厌的权力游戏中。  
“阿修……”  
再不走传送门就要关闭了……迦尔纳想让阿修松开，可魔狼却死死不肯松口，那双金色的眼睛充满了哀求。  
“呜……！”  
迟疑的瞬间，庭院内的传送门也暗淡了下去……迦尔纳望着传送门消失的位置，久久没有离开……直到战斗留下的伤痛与疲劳吞噬了他的神智。  
因失血陷入休克之前，有什么温暖的东西托住了他的身躯。

马亨德拉（Mahendra这里设定类似于游戏里的凯尔莫罕）的浩劫终于告一段落。伽内什非常担心养父的伤势，可罗摩却只是让她早点休息。老师父正在亲自给迦尔纳缝合伤口，没必要让这孩子在旁边观摩整个过程。至于造成这些伤口的阿修，持斧罗摩更是直接将他关在门外。  
阿修在门外守了一整夜，时不时会看到罗摩端着血淋淋的纱布出来，随后又带着一大堆他不认识的药进屋。  
虽然大家并没有责怪他，但他很清楚自己对挚友做了什么。  
身心俱疲的魔狼在呼啸的冬风中竟昏睡了过去。再度醒来时，他隐约听见屋内有说话的声音。  
迦尔纳已经醒了……  
这让他心里悬着的石头落了地。  
“你真的打算去俱卢帝国找阿朱尼雅？”  
“摩尼宝珠是鸯耆罗一族的传承之物，持有之人可以抵抗邪术，不受诅咒。如果能拿回阿修的摩尼宝珠……或许，就不需要进行青草试炼了。”  
“青草试炼虽然凶险，但他仍有生还的可能。再去俱卢帝国，你很可能就回不来了。”  
“仍然值得一试。”

那个傻瓜……

‘你将在大地上游荡三千年，在任何地方都没人理你。你将独自在荒野游荡，没有同伴，卑鄙小人啊！因为在人间没有你的地位。满身病痛，散发脓血味，灵魂邪恶的人啊！你将到处游荡，栖居人迹罕至的森林……’

够了……  
冲我一个人来就够了……

魔狼缓缓支起疲惫的身躯，毅然奔向了破损的城门。  
很快，大雪便会覆盖他的足迹。

小剧场：  
阿朱尼雅（悲情女二）：为什么？！真的是因为苏尤妲！！！  
迦尔纳（渣男主）：你失去的只是生育能力，她失去的是爱情啊！生育能力没了还可以用迪精来补，爱情没了怎么挽回啊！  
马嘶（自愿当备胎）：我是来加入这个家，不是来拆散这个家……  
阿朱尼雅（悲情女二）：你们三个真是奇怪的生命共同体！

  
摩茜妮的诅咒（十）  
《猎魔人》PA，兽形马哥请注意。

离开马亨德拉后，马嘶本想走得越远越好，可凛冬的大雪却封住了前行的路。厚重的积雪让每一步都危机四伏，白茫茫的山峰如同白色的巨浪。马嘶原以为自己很快就能抵达山下，却在暴风雪中迷失了方向。  
在风雪中，他漫无目的地游荡了不知道多久，直到四肢开始发抖也未能走出雪山。好不容易才找到了一个大雪无法吹到的洞穴时，饥寒交迫的魔狼已经筋疲力尽。他甚至没有力气把身上的积雪抖下去，只想躺下好好睡上一觉。  
就在这时，黑暗之中传来了一声恼怒的低吼……他似乎惊醒了洞穴深处的野兽……那是一只比他大上好几倍的巨熊，可是，一心求死的魔狼并未退缩，拖着疲惫的身躯径直冲向了那头猛兽……  
野兽的哀嚎与血肉模糊的声音在洞穴内回荡，马嘶回过神来的时候，那头巨熊已经被自己撕得面目全非……它的身体被剖开，鲜血和内脏流了一地，而自己的嘴角正残留着令人作呕的肉渣。  
他厌恶地吐出了口中的血肉和皮毛，然而强烈的疲惫与饥饿感却不断地唤起野兽的本能……让他想要将眼前这只血淋漓的巨兽啃噬殆尽。  
自己又开始变得像个自暴自弃的怪物了……  
不过是回到原点而已……  
为何会感觉比那时更加绝望呢？  
马嘶在洞穴里找了个角落，确保自己离巨熊尸体足够远，不会被血腥的气味所影响后，才勉强趴了下来。  
和迦尔纳一起流浪的时候，马嘶会梦到许多往事……那些能让他含着泪笑出来的，他们三人在哈斯提那堡的回忆。  
这是只有友人在身边的时候才会感到的安心。  
现在，他离开了迦尔纳……这种安心的感觉也不复存在，那些让他保持人性的美梦，想必也会渐渐消失吧……  
带着种种不安，他紧蹙着眉头闭上了浑浊的双眼。

或许是过于害怕自己会失去对友人的回忆，他努力回想着往日种种，恍惚中，他再一次来到了静修林的陋室里。  
在父亲成为宫廷法师之前，他们在林中过着清贫自在的日子。他曾向往过哈斯提那堡的繁华，好奇那个世界究竟如何。时至今日，他才明白，那些珠光宝气，觥筹交错，亦是沉重的枷锁。  
那时，俱卢帝国的王子和公主尚且年幼，他的父亲德罗纳与母舅慈悯却已经隐约嗅到了一丝微妙的紧张。俱卢帝国的两大主城：哈斯提那堡（Hastinapur）与因德帕斯塔(Indraprastha) 由般度和持国两兄弟分别治理，虽然这对兄弟感情深厚，共同维持着帝国的强大，但帝国早已徘徊在分裂的边缘。他们的后代是否会将帝国分裂？亦或是一方将另一方吞并？抱着这样的想法，两股不同的势力已然成型。而两位城主的孩子们便成了押注的对象。  
般度的长子坚战比持国的长女苏尤妲稍微年长一些，加上他男性的身份，自然被当成了正统继承人。为了将年幼的王子们培养成合格的继承者，古老的魔法家族鸯耆罗一族的传人德罗纳被召入宫中，成了孩子们的导师。  
对于马嘶而言，这的确使自己的童年多了许多玩伴。  
那一天对他来说非常特别……静修林多了几间木屋，父亲和母舅正在紧锣密鼓地张罗着什么，自己也跟着忙活到了晚上，一身疲惫准备回屋时，竟发现屋内亮着烛光……  
家里的蜡烛本来都没几根了，谁这么浪费！？  
带着这种疑惑，消瘦的红发男孩大步跑进了房间，正要将屋内的蜡烛熄灭，却发现自己的房间里不知何时被一个衣着华丽的女孩霸占。她披散着波浪般的长发，雪白的脚丫在床边晃来晃去，赤色的眼睛警惕地瞪着这间房原本的主人，仿佛马嘶才是那个不速之客。  
“你……迷路了吗？”  
原本想要赶人的男孩瞬间呆住了，半晌才笨拙地挤出这样一句话。  
那便是他和苏尤妲（Suyodhana，难敌的原名）初次见面时的情景。

眨眼间，静修林的陋室变成了马嘶和父亲德罗纳在哈斯提那堡的府邸……苏尤妲依旧旁若无人地坐在他的房间，丝柔的长衣将她娇美的身姿勾勒得玲珑有致。暖色的烛光下，王女白皙的肌肤如同闪耀的金莎。她抬起头，那双酒石般的眼睛映着窗外的星光，让人对上以后就再也移不开视线。  
时过境迁，昔日那个刁蛮任性的公主也已经变为美艳绝伦的王女。与她的美貌同样出名的，是她如火焰般张扬狂野，如疾风般不受约束的性子。唯独在友人面前，她会稍微将荆刺收敛。  
在哈斯提那堡这些年，即便是心思再单纯的人，也能感受到俱卢帝国的暗流涌动，人心险恶。在吸血妖鸟诅咒事件后，他更是对那些道貌岸然的忠臣良相感到毛骨悚然。  
“苏尤妲，有什么急事吗？”  
或许是因为从小和苏尤妲一起长大，马嘶和她之间反而没有那么多男女之间的顾忌。苏尤妲似笑非笑地注视着那双金色的眼睛，略带调侃地说道：  
“我迷路了。”  
“噗……让我猜猜……你一定是厌倦了宫中的日子，想要出来透透气吧？还是说……剑术导师今天又出言不逊了？”  
马嘶正要为友人拿些茶点，刚才还有说有笑的王女却不知为何安静了下来。  
“阿修（Ashu，马嘶小名）……”  
当苏尤妲再度开口，她的声音已经变得有些消沉。  
“再过一个月我就不能来见你了。父王已经授意……让我和般度叔父的长子坚战联姻。”  
马嘶并没有露出震惊或抵触的表情，只是点头哦了一声，但手中的茶杯却不觉间滑落，滚烫的开水洒了一桌，也灼伤了他的手指。  
“你喜欢坚战吗？”  
“我喜不喜欢在这场联姻中并不重要……”  
再度回过头时，苏尤妲脸上依旧挂着笑意，火红的眼眸却如同燃烬。  
如今，持国与般度两兄弟的继承人已经长大，谁来继承俱卢帝国，帝国是否会走向分裂？这些问题已经像房间里的大象一样无法视而不见。解决矛盾最好的方法就是联姻……这样一来，坚战和苏尤妲的孩子将会成为俱卢帝国正统的继承人，将这个濒临分裂的帝国合二为一，而两位王的后人也将共同经营这个庞大的帝国。  
是啊……这是和平解决所有争端最好的手段。  
赌局上被用来押注的对象，何时有过选择的权力？  
“那……坚战对你怎么样？”  
几句看似平常的话，不知为何到了嘴边竟变得格外沉重……苏尤妲闻言噗嗤一声笑了起来，直到眼角都流出了泪水也未能停下。  
“你知道……我变成吸血妖鸟的时候，帝国高层的风向是如何变成那样的吗？”  
“是坚战他们五兄妹干的？！”  
马嘶的手心已经不觉冒起了冷汗。原以为吸血妖鸟事件已经足以让他见识到人心不古，可他了解的越多，才发现自己还是高估了这场权力游戏中每个人的底线。  
“他当然不会亲手去煽风点火，只是有人这么做的时候他也没有阻止罢了。就像当年怖军伤害我的弟弟时，他和他的母亲都没有阻止。再说……一旦我被划入非人种族之列，谁还会把我当成帝国的公主呢？”  
这位年轻有为的宫廷巫师在魔法的领域已经达到了令人仰慕的成就，自认为足以保护身边的挚友。可即便如此，在这场权力的游戏里，他竟感到前所未有的渺小与无力。  
马嘶深深凝望着故作坚强的王女，微弱的烛光在那双金色的眼眸里打颤。他知道自己接下来的话已经僭越了自己的职责，甚至僭越了两人之间友人的关系，但下定决心后，他仍旧直视着王女的眼睛，坚定地说道：  
“你不能嫁给他。你现在已经因为这门婚事如此痛苦，你不可能忍一辈子。逆来顺受不像你的作风……”  
苏尤妲并没有直接回答他的话，而是低垂着眼帘，陷入了漫长的沉默。  
吸血妖鸟的诅咒虽然是俱卢帝国王室的秘密，但经过那次诅咒以后，帝国高层已经决定让坚战成为俱卢帝国的继承人……尽管诅咒已经解除，他们却早已不再将苏尤妲视作人类。有了这场联姻，她或许还能保留自己在帝国的一席之地……她确实已经别无选择。  
但这并不代表她会安分地接受所谓命运的安排。  
“没错，阿修……我当然不会逆来顺受。因为我根本不打算生下那家伙的孩子。”  
苏尤妲漫不经心地解开了身上的披肩，当她取下镶着红宝石的发饰，散落在他锁骨上的长发带着一缕丁香的芬芳渗入鼻息。虽然他们从小就亲密无间，但马嘶隐隐感觉这和平日里亲密的嬉笑打闹有些不同，  
“苏尤妲……你…………”  
王女用食指封住了他的双唇，娇美的脸上浮起一丝近乎癫狂的笑意。  
“就算我不能选择嫁给谁，但我至少可以自由地选择未来孩子的父亲。”  
她的声音依旧保持着平静，可那双绯红的眼睛里却闪烁着泪光。马嘶先是惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，但随即又赶忙在她继续做出任何傻事之前握住了她冰冷的手，将外衣盖在了友人背上。隔着这层屏障，他才终于有了将友人拥入怀中的勇气。  
“我不会眼睁睁地看着你通过伤害自己的方式来反抗这荒谬的政治联姻。如果你要带你逃离这个鬼地方，甚至是去和坚战决斗，我一定会毫不犹豫地这么做……但至少不是让我亲手伤害你！”  
“傻瓜……正因为对象是你，我才不会受到伤害。”  
苏尤妲紧贴着友人起伏的胸膛，滚烫的泪水如同流淌的熔岩，让他感到一阵难以言喻的灼痛。  
“我不能这么做……你喜欢的人是迦尔纳。”  
这句话让苏尤妲的脑海瞬间陷入一片空白。她半晌才回过神来，扶着友人的肩膀打量着那双琥珀般的眼睛，娇美的面庞既没有生气也没有被戳穿心事的羞涩，令人捉摸不透。  
“阿修……你其实也喜欢他，对吗？”  
苏尤妲用她纤细的手指描摹着那张俊美的面孔，柔软的臂膀轻轻顺过了友人的脖颈。  
“不必露出这样的表情……既然心里都同时装着两个人，那我们扯平了。”  
那并不是一个美好的梦……  
因为在那之后，便是俱卢帝国最为动荡的岁月。暗流涌动的纷争终于还是被搬到了明面上，最后一层维持表面和平的遮羞布也被早已结成的两个阵营亲手撕碎。  
马嘶是被额头上的伤口痛醒的。  
梦醒之时，脖颈上的触感依旧格外真切……  
除了格外熟悉的触感，耳边还传来了颤抖的呼吸。一个沙哑的声音正不断在耳边呼唤着自己的名字。  
每一次都是这个声音……将自己从癫狂的边缘唤醒。  
那个傻瓜居然凭借着猎魔人的感知能力和非同寻常的毅力冒着大雪追踪到了这个鬼地方！  
迦尔纳苍白的面孔已经冻得跟冰块一样，从动脉延伸至脸颊的血丝如同寒冰上的裂痕，异色的眼眸变得血红，才缝合的伤口也不知何时开裂。马嘶无法想象他究竟服用了多少毒副作用极大的魔药，才能冒着那样的大雪支撑到这里……  
“阿修……跟我回去。”  
他已经冻得四肢僵硬，却仍固执地想要将友人带走。

你的存在对于你周围的人来说会变成灾厄。  
总有一天……你会失手杀死自己的挚友……  
你应该离他越远越好……

虽然迦尔纳的模样令他格外不安，但魔狼仍旧下意识地弓起后背，向后缩去，龇着牙想要将猎魔人赶走。  
迦尔纳并没有退后，而是抬手覆上了魔狼的鼻梁，魔狼几次试图吓走他，却完全无济于事……只得蜷起身体，面朝洞窟的墙面，背对着友人。  
“阿修，你在跟我闹脾气……”  
这句略带责备的话让马嘶心里相当不是滋味，他耸拉着耳朵，假装什么也没听见，极力避免不去发出呜呜的声音。不料一块冰冷的东西竟贴在了他的后背上，冻得他嗷嗷直叫……但察觉到那正是友人后，魔狼又不忍心挪开。  
那家伙真的冻坏了……  
也罢……就算要走，也等大雪停下再说。  
他默不作声地将尾巴盖在友人身上，极力让动作显得不那么明显。猎魔人起初一直在打寒颤，许久才缓过来，两人就这样无言地倚靠在一起，正如逃往马亨德拉的路上，每一个难熬的夜晚。  
“还生气吗？”  
不知过了多久，猎魔人终于有力气开口。魔狼虽然没有做声，但毛茸茸的大尾巴却狠狠地扫了一下猎魔人的脸颊，让他连打了好几个喷嚏。阿修以为友人仍然觉得冷，随即很快又将尾巴搭在了他的肚子上。  
迦尔纳习惯性地顺了顺友人火红的毛发，但阿修似乎并不喜欢被摸尾巴，一个哆嗦将尾巴甩开，随后索性用爪子将他扒拉到身边取暖，被挪来挪去的猎魔人有些哭笑不得，但阿修至少没有躲着他，这让他终于下定决心说出接下来的话。  
“不论是拿回摩尼宝珠，还是进行青草试炼，事关你的未来……选择权应该在你手里。是我太过傲慢……以为自己可以替你做这个决定。”  
“呜……”  
魔狼将头转了过来，随后意有所指地用鼻尖顶了一下猎魔人的肩膀。小心翼翼地避开了伤口的位置。迦尔纳抚摸着友人嘴边的绒毛，“阿修，我知道……所以我们一定会解除这个诅咒。只是这一次，由你来选择解除诅咒的方法。”  
他抬起头，坦率地注视着那双金色的眼睛，将青草试炼残酷的过程毫无保留地叙述了一遍……  
即便自己已经在情感上变得格外冷淡，可那仍旧是他不愿意提及的往事……

青草试炼（Trial of the grasses ）或称草药试炼（Trial of the herbs），是年轻的猎魔人学徒服用一种特制的被称为“青草”炼金术 煎药后，身体和生理结构发生重大变化的过程。

只有在青草试炼及其后续的变异阶段中成功存活下来，年轻的猎魔人学徒才有可能成为真正的猎魔人。但这是一个极端痛苦的过程，即使是青草试炼的存活率据说也只有十分之三，而少数能够幸存下来的学徒也必须接受变异的改造——这同样不是一个轻松的过程。

“第三天，除了一个刚满十岁的小男孩以外所有其他的孩子都死了。他因突如其来的疯狂而躁动不安，接着又瞬间陷入深度昏迷状态。他的目光呆滞，双手则不断抓紧衣服，或是在空中挥舞，就好像要抓住一支鹅毛笔一样。他的呼吸声变得越来越粗重；身上开始出冷汗，皮肤散发着恶臭。接着又一种药输进了血管，他的癫痫发作了。这次跟着的症状是流鼻血、剧烈咳嗽最后变成呕吐，直到彻底虚脱后变得一动不动为止。  
接下来的两天里他的症状并没有减轻。他的皮肤被汗水浸透，然后逐渐干燥并开始发热。脉搏变得断断续续，但是保持了正常的强度。他没有醒过来，也没有尖叫。  
最后到了第七天，小男孩终于醒了过来。当他睁开眼睛时，他的双眼就像毒蛇的一样……”

“如果不去俱卢帝国拿回摩尼宝珠……这将是解除诅咒唯一的途径。”

马亨德拉（Mahendra这里设定类似于游戏里的凯尔莫罕）的几位猎魔人心情忐忑地等了一整夜。罗摩几次想要出城去找人，都被持斧罗摩拦下。  
如果连迦尔纳也带不回马嘶的话，没人能把他带回来……  
如果迦尔纳还没找到他，那个固执的家伙也是不会跟罗摩回来的。  
终于，大雪过后，马亨德拉迎来了一个难得的晴天。  
雪白的山脊上，踏雪而行的赤色魔狼如同舞动的火焰。伽内什高兴地踏出了她平日里坚决不愿意离开的堡垒，奔向了她的家人……  
持斧罗摩站在城墙上默默地注视着再度团聚的一家人，脸上的神情却格外复杂。  
“罗摩，去准备青草试炼吧。”  
“青草试炼？可是……马亨德拉已经好久没有进行过……”  
“这是他们的选择。”

PS：《猎魔人》系列的世界观里，游戏里的女角色也非常开放……加上大公主本来就没有什么道德限制，所以要放飞自我完全做得出来。至于为啥选马哥而不是小太阳……因为猎魔人虽然没少个玩意，却没有生育能力……（所以白狼才成了女巫团的香饽饽）

这个养肝的小联动也快要到尾声啦~那么……一定有小伙伴要问，有没有番外……答案是有的……不过你们确定想看番外吗？ 

小剧场：当剧组拿了琼瑶剧本第二弹  
坚战：我到底做错了什么？！我啥都没做，未过门的妻子就想着绿我！  
阿周那（阴沉）：呵呵……当年我又做错了啥，你就把我拿去赌……你活该（哔——）  
苏尤妲：吾友就是比你好一百倍、一千倍、一万倍！  
马嘶：我一直暗恋的青梅竹马觉得我是个钙该怎么办，在线等，急！  
摩茜妮：得了吧，你就是个钙……而且还是同时喜欢两个人的极品（哔——）……  
马嘶（俱卢大三角1号选手）：我爱她，不代表我不爱吾友，这两份爱完全是不抵触的嘛。  
迦尔纳（俱卢大三角2号选手）：我也不是天下唯一一个，为两个人动心的男人吧……  
苏尤妲（俱卢大三角3号选手）：你们都是我最好的朋友，也都和我有过最亲密的关系，请你们不要再说“谁是孩子的父亲”这样的话了~把对孩子的这份期盼、这份爱深深的埋藏在心里……你们可以照顾我、照顾孩子，但就是不要抢做谁是孩子的父亲了……  
摩茜妮：哈哈……真是一场好戏啊！  
阿朱尼雅（委屈的女主）：你陪他看星星看月亮，从诗词歌赋谈到人生哲学，你怎么不陪我看星星看月亮，从诗词歌赋谈到人生哲学？你无情，你残忍，你无理取闹！  
迦尔纳（直男）：……我哪里无情，哪里残忍，哪里无理取闹？  
阿朱尼雅（委屈的女主）：你哪里不无情，哪里不残忍，哪里不无理取闹！  
迦尔纳（扔掉台词，放弃争辩）

摩茜妮的诅咒（终）  
《猎魔人》PA，兽形马哥请注意。

马亨德拉（Mahendra这里设定类似于游戏里的凯尔莫罕）今年的冬季比过去几年要漫长。往年的此时，冬雪早已开始融化，万物也会开始复苏，而今，大雪仍旧封住了通往山外的路。  
伽内什感觉这样也挺不错，毕竟，一旦开春，山路通畅之后，大师兄罗摩就会离开，而自己的养父迦尔纳也不知还会待多久，那时，马亨德拉又要变得空荡荡的……  
自从迦尔纳把大狗狗带回来，城堡里又恢复了些许人气，阿修会天天陪着自己玩，带着自己在庭院内又是玩雪，又是遛弯。一切仿佛又回到了阿修刚来的时候……只是，老师父持斧罗摩不知道为什么总是愁眉苦脸的。  
今天，伽内什本来想去找阿修玩，可老师父却说这几天阿修没法出来和自己玩了，让伽内什照顾好自己，别乱跑。  
虽然老师父没有直说，但伽内什知道，这几天，大师兄罗摩和养父迦尔纳，以及老师父都在忙上忙下，他们已经准备好要给大狗狗解除诅咒了。解除诅咒的方式，和养父迦尔纳变成猎魔人的过程一样，会非常痛苦……  
迦尔纳说过，阿修在被诅咒成为魔狼之前也很好看，变回人类以后伽内什也一定会喜欢。伽内什答应会乖乖在外面等着，不会捣乱，只会满心期盼地等待大狗狗变回来。  
迦尔纳今天比以往醒的要早。或者说，他昨夜近乎没能睡着。相比之下，将他裹在中央的赤色魔狼却睡得很香，毛绒绒的脑袋枕在猎魔人的肚子上，时不时还会往猎魔人身上蹭几下脖子。迦尔纳被蹭得有些发痒，想要躲开，却发现魔狼的大爪子已经把自己卡得动弹不得。  
“早啊，阿修(Ashu，马嘶小名，小太阳对魔狼形态马嘶的称呼)……”  
“呼噜……”  
魔狼扑棱了两下耳朵，惬意地露出脖颈，迦尔纳揉了揉脖子上暖和的赤色毛发，当他触碰到原先被枷锁勒住的那道疤痕，阿修并没有再躲，但他的手却僵住了。  
即便是对痛感早已习惯，即便是失去了大部分情感，当年在青草试炼中被固定在铁架上时，枷锁与铁链冰冷的触感迦尔纳至今还记忆犹新。  
他原以为自己这辈子不会再目睹相同的惨剧，但今天……他会亲自执行“青草试炼”……成为那个刽子手一样的存在。而“青草试炼”的对象，正是他因为诅咒变成魔狼的挚友……  
持斧罗摩曾问他是否要将青草试炼再推后几天，他谢绝了这个提议。再拖延几天，他或许会改变主意。  
手上温暖而湿润的触感将他的思绪拉回了现实。当猎魔人回过神，那双金色的眼睛正坚定地注视着他。  
“阿修……现在后悔还来得及。青草试炼一旦开始，就不会有退路。对你造成任何伤害，都将无法逆转。”  
迦尔纳最后一次征询了友人的意见，即便早已失去了表达情绪的能力，阿修依旧从那双美丽的异色瞳里看见了比泪水还要深沉的悲伤。然而他早已下定决心，要成为眼前这个傻瓜的同类。  
仿佛是想要拭去即将落下的泪水，他轻轻舔了一口友人的脸颊。猎魔人先是一愣，随即环住了他的脖子，“阿修，活下去。不管发生什么……就算你只剩一口气，我也能想办法……”  
“呜……”  
这个拥抱比平时还要紧密，也让阿修想要变回人形回应友人的情绪比任何时候都要强烈。  
“走吧，阿修。”  
虽然知道这可能会是最后的告别，但迦尔纳并没有用过多的言语和阿修“道别”。他并不希望让阿修往那方面去想。  
有什么话……留到解除诅咒的以后再说吧。  
尽管两人已经做好了心理准备，但当白发的猎魔人推开炼金实验室的大门，看见那件为阿修量身定制的固定架时，仍旧感到不寒而栗。  
将普通人转化为猎魔人的仪式，是对身体的重塑过程，而这第一步，便是粉碎现有的身体组织，将其打破重组。仅仅是看着这个比刑具还要坚固的钢架，就不难想象转化仪式中的人将承受怎样惨无人道的痛苦。  
迦尔纳停下了脚步，他还是无法亲自将友人绑在刑具上……魔狼安抚地蹭了蹭他冰冷的脸颊，随后毅然转身走向了冰冷的钢架……  
“阿修，到这里来……”  
罗摩尽可能轻柔地将手铐与项圈铐在魔狼身上，却又不得不反复检查是否足够牢固……整个过程没有逆转或半途而废的可能性。一旦在转化的过程中挣脱，导致魔药无法持续注入，阿修必死无疑。虽然阿修极力忍耐，但沉重的枷锁将身体束缚的感觉还是令他本能地打了个寒颤。  
为了防止他在极大的痛苦中咬伤其他人，还需要套住魔狼的上下颚，阿修在一阵强烈的抗议后最终被罗摩带上了护具。他不愿让友人看到自己毫无尊严的模样，因此极力埋着头。所幸迦尔纳已经被持斧罗摩叫去炼制青草魔药……  
将魔狼彻底固定之后，青草试炼所需的药剂也已经准备完毕，三罐透明的蒸馏瓶内注满了色泽诡异的魔药。迦尔纳亲手将连接着蒸馏瓶的针管扎进了魔狼的动脉中，接下来，只要打开阀门……便意味着青草试炼开始。  
“动手吧，迦尔纳……”  
“且慢。在那之前……先给他使用这个。”  
启动阀门之前，持斧罗摩忽然拿出了另一种药剂。迦尔纳记得这种药……在他突变的过程中，为了减轻他的痛苦，他曾使用过这种倒钩草萃取物。  
“可以开始了。”  
一切准备妥当后，迦尔纳小心翼翼地打开了第一种药物，“母亲之泪”的阀门。魔药进入血液的瞬间，强大的破坏力瞬间让魔狼的身体如同被酸液腐蚀一般，他注视着友人的眼睛，极力忍耐着碎骨噬心的剧痛，但随着痛苦持续，他不受控制地想要将身体蜷缩起来，却被浑身的枷锁铐得无法动弹……  
仅仅是一半的分量，那双清澈的金色眼睛已经布满了血丝，变得浑浊不堪，他的呼吸由最初的急促变得愈发粗重，如同奔腾的熔岩，不知何时会爆发。  
“第二种药。”  
见第一个蒸馏瓶已经变空，迦尔纳打开了第二剂“野黑麦汁”的阀门。他的额头上已经渗满了冷汗，但仍旧冷静地控制着药剂的流速。任何细微的错误，都会让友人丧命。然而即便是将剂量把握得再精准，他也无法将青草试炼的折磨减轻一分……  
“呜呜………………！”  
第二种药剂注射的瞬间，原本还有意在忍耐的魔狼身体剧烈地抽搐了起来，束缚在他身上的铁链咔咔作响，扭曲的惨叫与铁链的悲鸣在幽暗的实验室内回响，支架上的钢筋不停地被冲撞，牢固的结构已经微微变形，几次试图挣脱枷锁失败后，魔狼的爪子和脖颈再一次被冰冷的镣铐磨出了鲜血……  
他伸出利爪，不停地挠着一切可以抓住的物件，连同指甲划过钢筋时磨破，出血，甚至脱落他也未能察觉……束缚前爪的钢架上不知何时多了好几道触目惊心的血痕……  
迦尔纳想要上前安抚近乎失控的魔狼，可转眼间第二剂药水也快要见底，他现在已经不知道支撑着自己的究竟是绝对的理性还是对于失去友人的恐惧，右手机械地打开了第三种药剂，“茅草汁液”的阀门……  
随着最后一种药剂融入血液，阿修彻底失去了理智，疯狂地嘶叫着，挣扎着，想要摆脱束缚，甩开针管，钢架随着魔狼的撞击和摇晃发出刺耳的声响，罗摩和迦尔纳合力才能固定住药剂进入血管的部分，束缚脖颈与四肢的镣铐已经被染得血红，关节附近更是连皮毛都磨下来一整块，魔狼却仿佛感觉不到皮肉上的痛苦，变本加厉地想要挣开束缚逃跑，如果不是套住了他的上下颚，他甚至有可能咬断自己的手脚……  
屋内的动静不知持续了多久，钢架上的三个蒸馏瓶已经空空如也，将针管取下以后，两位猎魔人近乎脱力，而魔狼也渐渐停止了嘶叫。他的嗓音已经变得嘶哑，四肢也渐渐变得无力，只是无意识地抽搐着，浑浊的眼睛黯淡无光，犹如两个深不见底的空洞……  
“接下来……就是等身体重塑的过程了。最快也要一整天……你们去休息吧。”  
两位猎魔人失魂落魄地坐在满是唾液与血迹的地面上，脑海里仿佛一片空白。持斧罗摩想让他们回去休息，接下来他会亲自守在故人之子身边，而迦尔纳却只是托付罗摩去看看伽内什，随后默不作声地清理起一片狼藉的实验室。持斧罗摩知道，他想要亲眼见证这次青草试炼的结果……守到友人恢复清醒为止。虽然迦尔纳的脸色看上去从未如此糟糕，但他还是拗不过这位固执的弟子，索性让他留了下来。  
接下来的每一刻，马嘶仿佛都行走在生死的交界。恍惚中，往日的一幕幕如同走马灯在眼前闪过。静修林清贫而简单的日子，与苏尤妲的初遇，初入哈斯提那堡时踌躇满志的自己，吸血妖鸟事件，初遇猎魔人时狼狈不堪的自己，三人在哈斯提那堡的时光，在权力游戏中变得愈发癫狂的苏尤妲，起初试图挽回一切最终自暴自弃的自己……

‘没错，阿修……我当然不会逆来顺受。因为我根本不打算生下那家伙的孩子。’

‘现在，这个王位是你们的了，俱卢帝国也从一个繁荣强盛的国家变成了一片废墟，你们还不满意吗！！！苏尤妲的诅咒复发的时候，我甚至没考虑过这是否是阴谋……父亲被你们用阴谋害死的时候，还有友人能平息我的怒火，现在，我最重要的两位友人都不在了……’

‘这就是你想要的复仇？！几千条命，他们刚才还是活生生的人！和你一样，有血有肉，有父母有牵挂，今天你让他们全都为你的仇恨陪葬！’

‘啊……他确实不是怪物。他只不过……用死灵魔术一夜之间杀死了几千人罢了。’  
那些糟糕的画面中死去的士兵化作白骨，如同畸形的野兽以极度扭曲的姿态向马嘶爬去，德罗纳之子正要后退，他的影子里却伸出了成百上千双黑色的手，将他牢牢束缚，阴沉而嘶哑的声音在脑海中不断回荡，如同吐信的毒蛇……  
你有什么资格继续好端端地活着？  
你有什么资格自我原谅？  
白骨士兵很快就抓住了他的双臂，而那些黑影里的手则拖住了他的双脚，千百只手仿佛要将他活生生撕裂成两半……  
地狱才是你应得的归宿。  
你甚至配不上一个痛快的死亡！

在他的意识被彻底吞没之前，有什么温热的东西贴上了他的脸颊，轻柔得如同一片羽毛。他睁大眼睛，映入眼帘的是伤痕累累的猎魔人。单薄的麻布衣被铁鞭撕裂，浑身的鲜血早已染红了他银白的发丝，但那个傻瓜依旧死死地挡在自己身前，告诉自己不会有事。  
‘阿修……别做傻事…………’  
他开口，想要呼唤友人的名字，却发现自己已经变为魔狼，只能发出一连串呜呜的叫喊……拥抱友人的双手也变为伤人的利爪，在他身上抓出一道道血痕。  
他逃离了友人的怀抱，而逃离了太阳的魔狼瞬间便陷入了黑影之中，幽暗潮湿的洞窟内，无数手持十字弓的猎手正贪婪地注视着他。  
怪物……  
这是他从那一双双冷酷的眼睛里看到的，自己的倒影。  
‘杀了他！把他的皮毛献给城主，说不定城主还会进贡给国王！哈哈哈，趁他活着的时候剥皮，杀死了就没意思了……’  
‘啊啊啊啊……怎么会这样！居然还能醒来！！！简直是个怪物！！！’  
被割开皮毛的困兽扑向了那群贪婪的猎人，可倒下的猎人却变成了友人的面孔。魔狼绝望地哀嚎着，一口咬向了自己的利爪，而猎魔人竟用手臂拦住了他。  
‘吾友……清醒一点。’  
当猎魔人冰冷的手覆上他毛绒绒的耳朵，魔狼浑浊的眼睛里涌出了泪水。

“迦尔纳！”

终于……在青草试炼过后的不知第几个夜晚，银发的猎魔人被一个熟悉的声音惊醒。当他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛时，铐在铁架上的魔狼消失了……  
他惊慌地站起身，凭借猎魔人的感知能力一路寻找友人的踪迹，一路追踪到了地下室。  
血迹一直延续到浴室，当猎魔人看见浴池中那个正在清洗伤口的红发男子，他瞬间僵在了原地。男子很快就察觉到了猎魔人的存在，当猎魔人看见那双熟悉的金色眼睛，他仿佛想要确认什么东西，嘴唇微微颤抖着，却不知如何开口。他知道，许多人即便是在青草试炼中存活，也会留下永久性的精神创伤，失去理智，甚至忘记过去的一切……  
“你也醒了啊，吾友……本来还想让你多歇会……”  
马嘶曾经想过，自己再次以人类的模样与迦尔纳重逢时自己会说些什么，但到嘴边的竟会是如此漫不经心的一句话……  
然而友人脸上洋溢的笑容却让他彻底释然。  
也罢……  
接下来的日子还很长。

呼……这个人寿小短片终于完结啦~~其实本来可以完结得更快，只是为了满足沙雕导演困绑马哥虐他的恶趣味才……咳咳……  
为什么在浴室里完结？那是因为有番外啊……那个……番外到时候大眼或凹见吧，还需要修一修才能发出来。感谢大家一路的陪伴，以及露子太太的脑洞！只要你产粮，我就有动力写！这个小脑洞我本来以为挺短，结果一看，都五万多字了……大家如果喜欢这种奇奇怪怪的世界观联动PA，我可能还会继续写点啥~~比如上古卷轴5的龙裔马哥和龙族迦哥PA这类的？反正露子太太的图总会勾起我奇奇怪怪的脑洞……所以啊，太太请多多投喂！万一我能想出个大桃子呢！！！（疯狂明示）


	2. 番外：魔瘾

这并非马嘶第一次观赏友人身上的伤疤。浴池中的两位猎魔人靠得很近，这让马嘶回想起自己头一次看见迦尔纳身上的伤疤时的情景。  
在哈斯提那堡的时候，他也对那些伤疤十分好奇。迦尔纳曾为他讲述过其中一些伤痕的来源，用迦尔纳的话来说，猎魔人的冒险并不算浪漫。在肮脏的沼泽里斩杀剧毒的蜘蛛，在荒无人烟的村落对抗妖灵，在满是尸骸的乱葬岗剿灭食尸鬼，亦或是跳入海怪肚子里将其斩杀，再从恶臭的黑色血水里游出来。  
这些在迦尔纳看来再寻常不过的日常总是听得他津津有味，他记住了听闻的每一个故事，也很清楚哪些是新伤……包括他自己留下的。  
“怎么了，吾友？”  
“没事……”  
马嘶默不作声地将浴巾盖在了友人的肩上，冬夜的寒意让他忍不住打了个哆嗦。  
在变回人形后，马嘶才切切实实感受到马亨德拉的冬夜有多么难熬。所幸眼睛能放火的猎魔人早已点燃了炉火，水气渐渐驱散了冬夜的寒冷。  
跳动的火焰将友人苍白的肌肤映成了暖色，。他惬意地靠着浴池的边缘，尽管被枷锁磨破的位置时不时还会传来一阵刺痛，但比起青草试炼时发生的一切，这简直就像挠痒痒。  
“你看上去恢复得不错……变成猎魔人后感觉如何？身体可曾出现异常？”  
“好得不能再好了……”  
“是吗……”  
迦尔纳望了一眼友人的前额，那块原本无法愈合的伤口已经在重塑身体之后消失，可是，他依旧会感觉缺了些什么。  
“怎么了？”  
马嘶呆呆地望着友人被热气熏得有些发红的面庞，不觉间，友人的手指停在了他的眉心。  
“别想了……我绝不会让你再踏足那个鬼地方。”  
他抓住了友人的手腕，严肃地说道：“你说过，青草试炼早就斩断了你的过去……那颗珠子也是我的过去而已，不要也罢。”  
“可我们还要回去找苏尤妲（Suryodhana，难敌原名）……”  
“那直接去找松鼠党的独斫就行了！”  
“……”  
迦尔纳并不打算和他在这件事上争论下去，而这种态度反而让马嘶感到紧张。这个固执的家伙一旦决定的事，千头巨魔也动摇不了。  
“说起来，若非亲身体会青草试炼……我不会真正明白你曾经经历过什么。”  
漫长的沉默后，马嘶凑近了一言不发的友人，意味深长地说道：“其实……成为你的同类，没什么不好的。反正两个通缉犯本来就不被这个世界所接受，现在，至少我也是猎魔人……和你一样。”  
马嘶滔滔不绝地诉说着自己这几日的经历和感受，也不知何时起，疲惫不堪的友人陷入了昏睡……  
想必是这几天守在自己身边太累了吧？  
不过这傻瓜居然在浴池里睡着了，也不怕生病……  
马嘶无奈地将友人从池中扛到了壁炉旁。暖色的炉火映着他沾满水珠的面孔，银白的发丝仿佛在发光。或许是因为自己身为魔狼时的习惯，他俯下身，情不自禁地凑了上去，冰冷的鼻尖却一不小心扫到了友人微红的脸庞。脸上的丝丝凉意让迦尔纳睁开了眼睛。  
“……！”  
就像是犯罪时被捉了个正着，马嘶顿时红到了耳根，他正要缩回去，却被友人勾住了脖颈。他注视着那双异色的眼睛……他的太阳与金星，那份懵懂的情愫似乎也渐渐变得明朗了起来。  
“迦尔纳……你对我来说不仅仅是挚友。我……”  
他正在犹豫该如何措辞，一个不算诱人，却相当坦率的吻点上了他的双唇，那一刻，所有埋藏在心里的情绪被彻底点燃，在迦尔纳离开之前，他咬住了友人的薄唇，将他牢牢锁在地毯上，封住了所有退路。  
将迦尔纳的呼吸夺去后，马嘶意犹未尽地舔了舔友人的嘴角，热烈的吮吻沿着他身上起伏的曲线一路落下。  
池水的余温让他苍白的皮肤泛着迷人的颜色，马嘶含住了那一点绯红的落英，恨不得一口狠狠地咬下去，却又不敢太过用力，冰冷的尖牙摩挲得迦尔纳有些发痒。他下意识地将手伸进友人的红发里，安抚地揉了一下，就像自己安抚魔狼时一样。  
这习惯性的举动却让马嘶愣了半晌，贴着他胸口的面颊开始发烫。但很快，他便调整状态，一脸坏笑地便趴在友人胸前，那双琥珀般的眼睛闪闪发亮。  
“怎么了，阿修……？”  
“告诉你个秘密吧……只有你才能知道的秘密。”  
迦尔纳一脸茫然地看着友人神秘兮兮的表情，下一秒，原本才恢复正常的友人竟回到了魔狼的状态……  
诅咒没有解除吗？  
还来不及惊讶，魔狼的舌尖就覆上了猎魔人微红的脸颊，随后沿着脖子和锁骨滑下，小心翼翼地描摹着他玉石般的身躯上每一道狰狞的伤疤。这并非阿修第一次舔舐他的伤口，但迦尔纳隐隐感觉有什么不太一样。  
这种感觉在友人的舌尖扫过肚脐时被推向了极致。湿濡的舔舐刺激着他的感官，仿佛有一股电流在他的身体里流窜着，他打了个寒颤，身体下意识地蜷了起来，却被魔狼一爪按住了腹部。  
阿修努力将指甲收起，不至于将友人抓伤，可肉垫的重量却足以压得友人无法动弹。确保友人不会躲开以后，魔狼才将爪子挪开，转而锁住友人的肩膀。  
这一系列奇怪的行为让迦尔纳不知所措。见友人已经无处可逃，阿修继续肆无忌惮地干起了坏事。他先是好奇地舔了舔那两片薄唇，感觉果然与方才的亲吻有所不同。在发现友人并未表现出任何排斥和厌恶以后，他小心翼翼地将舌尖伸进了友人口中，毛绒绒的尾巴在友人腿上扫来扫去，时不时隔着那层单薄的浴巾挑逗着潜伏在猎魔人腿间的野兽。  
迦尔纳虽然并不习惯这样，但仍旧与魔狼的舌尖交缠，努力回应着阿修的热情，察觉到这一点的魔狼更加兴奋，他探入了友人的喉咙，直到友人的面颊因为忍耐憋得通红才恋恋不舍地与他分开。  
“唔……阿修……别闹了…………”  
好不容易恢复了呼吸，裹在腰间的浴巾却被魔狼用爪子轻而易举地扯了下去，温热的触觉瞬间裹住了迦尔纳腿间的凶器。魔狼就像啃食一块骨头一样在他的腿间来回舔舐着，大腿内侧被毫无保留地啃了个干净。迦尔纳近乎是触电一般想要将腿并拢，却被友人的前爪轻易拨开，放肆的举动也越发上瘾。  
直到这时，迦尔纳才完全明白友人的目的……  
“阿修……希望你知道自己在做什么……”  
原本被自己完全压制的猎魔人忽然一脸严肃地抬起头，一个阿尔德法印将占尽优势的魔狼掀翻，当魔狼从法印带来的震荡中回过神，自己已经变成了四脚朝天肚皮向上的模样。  
惨了……迦尔纳真的生气了……  
马嘶内心深感不妙，自己刚才的恶作剧果然太过分了……比起被友人毒打一顿，他更害怕的是友人会因此不再理他，可友人接下来的行为却让他怀疑自己的脑袋是不是被阿尔德之印搞坏了——猎魔人爬上了他的肚皮，紧接着，有什么湿软的东西扫过了他下腹的凶器……直到友人的手指握住那只庞然大物，马嘶才确认这个令他震惊的事实……  
魔狼吓得浑身的毛都立了起来，而趴在他肚子上的傻瓜竟认真地含住了凶器的顶端，重复着自己刚才所做的事……  
那个傻瓜……自己现在可还是魔狼形态呀！  
仅仅是将前端吞进去对于那家伙来说已经非常吃力……更何况，他在情事上简直糟糕透了……可是，每当迦尔纳的舌尖扫过魔狼释放欲望的出口，他还是会感到难以言喻的兴奋……  
明明只是轻柔的触碰，却在他身体里煽起了不可名状的火焰……  
“呜……”  
魔狼翻身将友人摁在地毯上，猎魔人仍旧牢牢地掌控着他的猎物不肯放手，全然不知自己曲线分明的后背对于友人是何等的绝景。魔狼低下头，沿着他突起的蝴蝶骨与消瘦的背脊一路直下，随后便迫不及待地埋进友人的腿间肆意掠夺，贪婪地舔舐着友人少得可怜的臀肉。蚀骨的啃噬让修长而紧致的双腿瑟瑟发抖，打在他腹部的呼吸也逐渐变得灼热，愈发急促。  
断断续续的轻哼呓语与无意间漏出的呻吟与喘息令魔狼的情绪愈发高涨，若不是担心自己无法控制好野兽形态，他只怕已经一口咬了上去，这份被极力压抑的欲望很快就转为更加放肆的侵略。  
“哈啊……”  
湿滑的触感一直延伸至尚未开拓的禁地，陌生而微妙的快意令迦尔纳向前缩去，艰难吞下的凶器在他口中刺得更深，溢流的汁液直接让他呛了一口，牙尖扫过了魔狼敏感的前端。突如其来的刺激让阿修险些释放在友人喉咙里，他用后爪扒住猎魔人的肩膀，将他推开，才不至于对友人做出更加糟糕的事。  
“咳……”  
迦尔纳艰难地吞下了喉中的残液，才刚想起身就被友人的前爪按住，毫无防备地趴在了地毯上，火红的毛发覆上了他的背脊，那把由他亲自磨砺的凶器已经抵住了禁地的大门，难耐地磨蹭着他紧紧并拢的双腿。  
不行……第一次就这么做的话，那家伙会坏掉的……  
马嘶仅存的一丝理智让他在进攻之前停了下来……但箭在弦上已经没有回头的余地。他并未侵入友人的身体，而是从耻骨下方穿过，在他紧绷的腿肌之间反复摩挲，撩拨着友人股间同样已经情绪高涨的野兽。  
迦尔纳未曾想到友人竟会以这种方式与自己交合，但难以言喻的快意却仍然窜上了他的背脊。他极力支撑着上身，渗满汗珠的后背在暖色炉火下泛着灿烂的光芒。  
阿修最终还是没能忍住用尖牙在他后颈上啃了下去，尽管他已经尽量咬得很轻，鲜血还是从红红的牙印上涌了出来，他赶忙舔舐伤口，想要止住血流，腥甜的血液却如同美酒般令他上瘾。血滴顺着脖颈一滴一滴滑落在早已被池水打湿的白色浴巾上，散开的血花如同盛开的罂粟。  
“阿修……”  
当魔狼的舌尖顺着血迹伸进锁骨，迦尔纳抬手抱住了友人的鼻梁，安抚地顺过火红的毛发。  
“别担心，留下疤痕也无所谓。”  
只有这一道疤痕并非是因为伤害留下，而是因为亲密的举动。他并不讨厌。魔狼呆住了片刻，那把夹在他腿间滚烫的凶器忽然变得不受控制，一次又一次地碾过他的耻骨，很快，猎魔人的双眼便被一片白光笼罩，待他好不容易找回意识，双腿间已是一片狼藉。  
冬夜的寒意很快就涌了上来，迦尔纳倒抽了一口凉气。明明刚才毛茸茸的魔狼还趴在身上，应该不会感到冷才对……他下意识地想要起身去拿一条毛巾裹上，却被什么重物压住了手臂。恢复人形的友人正牢牢地搂住他的身体，就像在暴风雨中抱紧桅杆的海员。  
“这么快就醒了啊……也对，我还是没能对你下得去手。”  
那双金色的眼睛缓缓睁开，带着一丝迷醉的味道。他像魔狼一样扑向友人微红的脸颊，狠狠亲了一口。  
“为何？这具满是伤疤的，丑陋的身体让你提不起兴致吗？”  
迦尔纳单刀直入的反应让马嘶顿时红到了耳根，这家伙再直率也该有个限度吧！  
“傻瓜，那样你会坏掉的……更何况，这还是你第一次和男人做这种事吧。”  
“理论上我知道该怎么做，不放心的话你可以教我。”  
“……”  
明明友人才是被弄得一片狼藉的那个，怎么现在害臊的倒成了自己？！  
“该不会，吾友也在这种事情上没经验……”  
“闭嘴吧你！”  
这糟糕的对话还是不要继续下去为妙……马嘶堵住了他的嘴，炽热的深吻近乎抽尽了迦尔纳肺部的空气。他的手指在纵横交错的伤疤上游移，一股温热的暖流也随着长茧的指腹在苍白的皮肤下流窜。  
“再说……这些伤疤并不丑……”  
马嘶将友人对准了浴池旁边钉在墙上陈旧的全身镜，猎魔人身上的伤疤大小与形状各不相同，有一整条歪歪扭扭的裂痕，有的是三四条并列，有的呈点状，也有些更加笔直而纤细的划痕一看就知道并非怪物留下。每一道伤疤背后必然都是一段故事。  
马嘶小心翼翼地抚过自己失去理智时在他肩上留下的咬痕，随后用鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭猎魔人敏感的脖颈。  
“总有一天，你会告诉我每一条伤疤背后的故事。”  
迦尔纳无声地覆上了友人的手背，像是得到了默许，那只覆在他肚脐上的手抱住了猎魔人健美的腰肢，喑哑的声音伴随着灼热的吐息扑打在他耳后。  
“现在，来完成刚才没做完的事吧。”  
马嘶抬起了友人的腰，失衡的感觉让迦尔纳下意识将双手撑在了镜面上，紧接着，友人腿间的凶器便猝不及防地突进了尚未开拓的禁地。滚烫的触觉与扩张感让迦尔纳惊呼，却未能发出任何声音……炽热的吐息将上方的镜面覆上一层雾气，而镜面下方，他腿间在友人的抚慰中渐渐苏醒的野兽却被一览无余。  
马嘶擦去了镜面上方的雾水，想要看清迦尔纳脸上此时是怎样的表情，看见友人泛红的脸颊与极力忍耐的神态后，他安抚地舔去了他脖子上的汗珠，火红的发丝扎得猎魔人有些发痒，甚至发出几声低笑。  
放松的瞬间，那头闯入禁地的凶兽便开始四处乱窜，迫切地想要钻入深处，从最开始的细致和小心翼翼渐渐变得难以驾驭。  
“唔……”  
身体仿佛从内部燃烧了起来，比任何魔药的腐蚀都还要强烈……与痛苦一并淹没脑海的却还有一种前所未有的甘甜，如同迷幻的咒语。起初迦尔纳还能够勉强支撑身体，随着愈发猛烈的蹂躏，他的双手也被抽去了力气，发烫的脸颊渐渐贴上了冰冷的镜面……  
这傻瓜……明明还没准备好啊……  
马嘶锁住友人的肩膀，紧绷的后背与翩飞的蝴蝶骨让他忍不住想要在他身上烙上牙印，他贴上了自己魔狼形态时留下的咬痕，狠狠地啃了一口，猎魔人终于借着这鲜血淋漓的痛感将自己一直在压抑的呻吟与叫喊释放了出来。  
“啊————”  
“叫出来舒服多了吧？”  
身后的友人舔了舔伤口处溢出的血液，趁疼痛转移时再一次埋进了他的身体，拍打的声音在封闭的浴室中回响，显得格外色气，暖阳般的温度将他完全包围后，马嘶餍足地看着镜中早已紧密相连的二人……  
覆满雾气的镜面上，迦尔纳的手印从顶部一路直下，擦出了两条蜿蜒曲折的印记，原本抵着镜面交缠的二人不知何时竟回到了让人浮想联翩的膝肘位。猎魔人渗满汗珠的背脊随着沉重的喘息起伏，他回过头想要看见友人脸上的表情，那双覆满水雾的眼睛与朱红的眼角边涌出的泪水让马嘶的喉结不禁上蹿下跳，他现在无时无刻不在抑制自己变成回魔狼的冲动。  
“迦尔纳……公平起见，这次换成你骑到我身上。”  
马嘶斟酌了许久该如何委婉地提出换个姿势的要求，否则这样下去自己一定会失控……可到了嘴边竟变成如此糟糕的一句话。而迦尔纳接下来的问题更是让他炸裂……  
“就像平时我骑在你背上那样？”  
“不……不是骑在背上……”  
可恶，这么说让自己以后还怎么以狼的形态面对他……  
“可你刚才也是骑在我……”  
“算了你别动……”  
虽然已经羞耻到了极点，但要是不把话跟他说明白，天知道他会做出什么傻事……马嘶索性一言不发地将友人一把抱在自己腿上，原本已经抽离的凶器再一次刺进了他的身体，迦尔纳下意识地支起膝盖，想要抵抗全身的重量，却被牢牢地掐住腰，不留余地将友人腿间的凶器全部吞了进去。  
“哈啊…………不愧是吾友……”  
“没事吧？”  
马嘶托着友人的后背，以确保他不会瘫倒下去，迦尔纳原本想要直接环住友人的脖子，但一想到那样就无法看见友人的眼睛，他并未这么做，而是捧着那张久违的面孔，亲吻着他所熟悉的轮廓。  
“比魔药……还要糟糕。”  
“我有那么差劲吗？”  
“不……”  
迦尔纳极力调整着急促而紊乱的呼吸，待他好不容易从麻木的痛感与酸胀中缓过气，他按住了友人的胸膛，不再被动地迎合友人的挺进，而是强忍着最初的不适，主动扭动腰肢，笨拙地想要夺回一些主导权。  
“阿修……你会让人上瘾……”  
这傻瓜在情事上果然糟糕透了……  
可眼前的绝景却让他一时间失去了理性……  
雾凇般的银发被汗水与池水浸湿，紧紧地贴着他天鹅般的脖颈，被炉火映得金灿灿的汗珠顺着锁骨滑落，沿着交错的伤疤一直滴落在他的腹部，他的身体如同被融化的流金浇灌，愈发滚烫。这具甚至称不上诱人的身躯，竟在他心中引出了前所未有的邪念……  
所有的道德与禁忌皆早已被抛诸脑后。他已经等不及要让眼前的男人从内到外都染上自己的颜色。  
就在这具身体里……留下自己的痕迹……  
“唔…………怎么突然……啊啊啊——！！！”  
紧密结合的身影在炉火映红的石墙上交叠，缠绵，如同跳跃的火苗。浴池旁起初压抑的喘息与偶然漏出的呻吟，渐渐变成激荡的水声，野兽的低喘，与愈发情色的尖叫与呼喊。  
让人上瘾的明明是你啊……蠢货。  
终于……这一次，自己留在他身上的不再是伤疤，而是以另一种方式在他身上留下了不可磨灭的印记。

迦尔纳再度醒来的时候，已经回到了自己的房间。他枕在魔狼身上，赤色的毛团紧密地包裹着他的身体。魔狼温热的体温驱散了凛冬的寒意，他甚至能感觉到友人的背脊随着每一次呼吸上下起伏。  
昨夜的一切仿佛只是一场梦，可身上残留的痛感与咬痕却告诉他这一切确确实实发生过。  
猎魔人轻轻抚摸着魔狼耳边的绒毛，魔狼惬意地将脑袋靠了过来，意犹未尽地舔了舔雪白的脖颈上那几道诱人的红印。  
“早啊，阿修……”  
迦尔纳的手顺过红色的毛发，然而触感却和自己想象的不太一样。  
“早……”  
当友人低沉的声音从耳际响起。温暖的笑意浮上了猎魔人清冷的面孔。  
这并不是梦。  
“吾友……欢迎回来。”

小剧场：  
罗摩：师弟啊，吃饭了……哎？阿修身上的诅咒还没解除吗？  
迦尔纳：已经解除了，昨天晚上我们还……  
马嘶（大变活人）：对对对，已经解除了，只是我现在可以自由变回去了！  
罗摩：哦……昨天晚上你们还怎么了？  
迦尔纳：在浴池……  
马嘶（大吼）：在浴池从诗词歌赋谈到人生哲学！！！  
罗摩：……好吧，记得吃饭……吃饭的时候记得穿衣服……  
迦尔纳：好的。吾友，你怎么了？昨天你都没这么害臊？  
马嘶：…………你还是别说话了


End file.
